Things Change
by Gleas
Summary: The war is over. Harry wakes up from a long coma. World celebrates. Then the truths start tumbling in. Severus can be a good source of advice and Minerva can be supportive. Well, he unfortunately also realizes certain people he loved were really not worth it. A contract? Forced marriage? Betrayal? Anger? How is Harry going to get out of the latest storm! SLASH and ONESHOT


**A/N: I'm sure the typical Harry is forced to marry Ginny is a recurring theme but I hope this is a bit different. I got the idea to have a contract between Molly and Harry's Grandfather from one of PheonixGirl's stories (I think so anyway...) The rest is my crazy mind coming up with plot bunnies. **

**Warnings: Slash, Weasley bashing (mostly Ron, Molly and Ginny), Mpreg (duh!), multiple partners (well we have to make it fun...) **

**Notes: Good helpful Severus, Good friend Draco, Useful Minerva (really she does do something useful), Hermine does not end up with Ron. Anything else... hm... I think you can read the rest! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It took two weeks for Harry Potter to come out of the coma he was in due to magical exhaustion. His friends made sure his wishes to remain out of the public eye would be fulfilled and only Poppy was allowed to tend to his medical needs at Hogwarts. The length of time it took for Harry's body to catch up with the events was at most alarming. It led to a halt in celebrations as the entire wizarding world was apprehensive about the fate of their savior. Thankfully, Harry woke up sparking a nationwide celebration to mark the end of the war.<p>

Everyone from the DA rushed to fill him in of the massive changes taking place after the final battle. Harry himself felt torn between relief and the horror they had all faced that night. No one touched on the deaths which weighed heavily in everyone's hearts until Harry finally asked. Neville and Ron had shared a look and settled in to tell him the statistics of the war.

Many had died that day. Of those, the most notable to Harry were his former classmates and other students. Lavender brown had been hit with the killing curse and Padma Patil had passed away from her extensive injuries. Most of the other DA were recovering from the various curses they took. Hermione had been hit with a bone crushing curse making her limp semi-permanent. Ron sported several new scars- some still healing. Neville and Luna also had their battle scars. However, no one had more scars than Harry.

After regaling him about their classmates many achievements and the demise of others, Harry sensed that they were holding back. After much coaxing, Neville finally told him in soft sad tones that Remus and Tonks had also perished. Harry's throat had dried up painfully and a moment later a pained scream tore from his lips. They stayed with him through his grief and sorrowfully informed him that most funerals were already over. It took Harry a while to come out of that particular blow but he came out determined to make changes to the world.

Once cleared by Poppy, several people visited him. Minerva had come and surprised Harry with an uncharacteristic hug. Harry was just glad to see her well and told her so. The stern woman had smiled at him and they chatted about the castle and the other teachers who had valiantly fought. Harry was saddened to learn that Professor Sprout was badly injured and still recovering. He didn't know Professor Vector well but was still sad at her death. The one good news the weary transfiguration mistress brought was about Severus Snape.

Harry never thought he'd be glad to know Snape was well but the thought had overwhelmed him. His last encounter with the dour man had left him with so many questions and doubts. He had thought the man to be dead but apparently Snape was hard to kill. Harry grinned to himself at the tenacity of the dark haired man and hoped they could really talk without the animosity- if he was reading the situation right, the old man had coerced Snape into acting hateful to maintain his cover as a spy. He couldn't help but be angry at Dumbledore for such a thing but he could, grudgingly, see the value in that move.

Another surprise visitor was Kingsley, who Harry knew to be the interim minister as Hermione had informed him. Harry was pleased to see him well and they chatted on light topics before moving on to discussing the war. Harry told Kingsley the events loosely including the horcruxes and requested the information to be kept secret for obvious reasons. After his somewhat incredible tale, Kingsley was stunned and asked if there was anything he could do for him. Harry told Kingsley about the Gringott's break in and asked if he could mediate between the goblins and himself. Interestingly, it seemed the goblins had already requested a meeting and were giving him the benefit of doubt before condemning him. Harry sincerely hoped his explanation was enough and resolved to write to the Ragnok, the bank's director.

He was also made aware of the ongoing trials. He was surprised and pleased when Kingsley told him all the junior death-eaters were under house arrest for six months with tracers on their wands for the following two years. If they perform any dubious spell during this time they were assured of a twenty year visit to Azkaban or more. Harry knew most of the kids had no choice and it really was much too early to condemn them. This effectively solved the problem. They were at least given a chance to separate themselves from Voldemort- if they were smart they'd give up their biased views at least outwardly.

In the following days he was visited by many people and rested a lot more as he was not allowed out of bed as yet. The most important meeting was with Ragnok, who had in a moment of rare goblin kindness visited him rather than demand Harry's presence in the bank. Harry was forthcoming with information but hesitated to tell Ragnok about horcruxes until the goblin swore to only reveal the information if necessary. Once the reason for the break-in was clear, the goblin actually grinned at Harry and declared him a friend of the goblin nation for ridding their abode of such a malicious artifact. Harry was more surprised that the goblin knew what a horcrux was. In true goblin fashion, however, Harry was charged with the cost of repairs to Gringott's due to his escapade. Harry readily agreed but wondered if he even had that much. Ragnok blinked in surprise and immediately educated Harry on his wealth.

Apparently , Harry was rich. He was also Lord to three ancient and noble houses and heir to two of the founders- three if he claimed Voldemort's inheritance by conquest. He had nine seats (eleven if he took on Slytherin) on the Wizengamot making him a political power to be reckoned with. Harry mind raced. He had the financial strength, the political power and his status as a war hero. He could literally make massive changes if he did this right. The possibilities made Harry hopeful for the first time. He could open up a magical orphanage and hire competent people. He could help change all the useless laws and make more creature friendly laws- especially werewolves. He could invest in both muggle and wizard world and form a platform for the two to meet. There was just so much that could be done! Harry found himself excited.

His excitement though was short lived when Molly Weasley visited with her daughter. Harry couldn't understand why the woman was so set on getting him and Ginny together when he and anyone with eyes knew that they did not suit each other. His preferences just did not run that way. He could not be rid of them until he promised to appear for dinner the next day when Poppy released him.

Following the highly taxing visit, Severus Snape had deigned to make an appearance. Harry was ridiculously glad to see the man and it showed in his wide bright smile that made the potions master blink and take a step back.

"Professor! How are you? I'd have visited but Poppy doesn't let me leave." Harry pouted, still sounding much too cheerful.

"Mr. Potter. I see you're doing well."

"As well as can be expected. I'm glad you're well… I thought… you know…" Harry said awkwardly. The image of this man bleeding profusely from his neck and the look in his dark eyes as death drew near would never leave him.

"I… had anticipated the turn of events and was prepared."

"Prepared?"

"Anti-venom and blood replenishing potions."

"Thank Merlin." They remained quiet for a while before Snape stared at Harry.

"Why are you so… glad to see me…alive and well?"

"Um… You gave me your memories."

"And?"

"I realized what you had to do… it was brave. I understand how much pressure you must have been under. Protecting me while hating me, spying, putting your very life on the line. I'm just glad you get to live in the world you helped create."

"I don't hate you…"

"I figured. It was a harebrained plan of the headmaster, wasn't it?" Harry grinned good-naturedly.

"It was his suggestion." Snape admitted with a small smile.

"I'm going to scold his portrait later but I do see why…" He paused and fixed the man with his gaze. "I never thanked you. Thank you Professor."

"For?"

"Saving my life so many times. When I thought back on it… I realized it. Just… thank you."

"You're welcome brat." Then a miracle happened- Snape smiled.

"You should smile more." Harry muttered almost unconsciously.

"And risk dunderheads blowing up my lab?"

"Uh… I guess not. You're considering continuing here then?"

"Perhaps a year or two."

"After that?"

"I'd like to do research."

"I see."

"Potter… I'd like to say thank you for vouching for me."

"Of course. Were you expecting to be thrown in Azkaban?" Harry raised a brow.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Snape said softly looking right into Harry's eyes.

"I couldn't allow that. You don't deserve that. Not after all you've done."

"Thank you, Potter."

"Harry. Please call me Harry. Everytime you say Potter I'll feel like you're talking to my father."

"Harry, then." Snape smirked. "You may call me Severus… if you wish."

"Severus. You know, I kinda like your name."

"Me too."

They had talked for a long while about all sorts of things. By the end of it Harry felt he knew more about Severus than ever before and felt a strange kinship with the man. He was glad to make his acquaintance with the real Severus and was glad to find him much nicer than he had hoped.

The next day he was released and Harry went straight to Gringotts to straighten out his affairs. He walked out claiming all his titles including Lord Slytherin. Voldemort, he imagined, must be rolling in his grave… not that he had one. He fingered his pouch now filled with more gold than he knew he had along with a multipurpose card- it amused him how goblins had adopted the muggle invention and many wizards and witches used it without a thought, including most purebloods.

He spent the better part of the day shopping for a new wardrobe. He supposed he needed more than a few fancy robes to look the part of a Lord. Ragnok had advised him to have his family crests (yes plural, Merlin help him) displayed on all his robes with the option of hiding all but one. He let Madame Malkin have her fun choosing fabrics and designs and left his collection in her capable hands. He bought a few casual robes, night clothes, muggle outfits and new shoes both formal and informal and finally made his way to the occulist.

He never could understand why no one ever thought of fixing his eyes. The glasses were a serious disadvantage in battle and he did not particularly like them. The occulist was thankfully free when he walked in and whisked him away for a consultation. To his immense pleasure, he was informed that the eyesight was fixable using some complex spells. Harry gladly paid for the service and happily dropped his ugly glasses in the bin on his way out to an amused chuckle from the occulist. The whole procedure took only an hour. He was only required to refrain from reading until the next morning- Harry could live with that restriction as he had no intention of doing any such Hermione-like thing any time this week.

He made his way to Tom's bar, chuckling to himself as he realized no one recognized him without the glasses. Tom did identify him but kept his presence a secret. He ordered a lovely lunch before apparating away to the property he wanted to check out.

Potter Manor was as big, if not bigger, than Malfoy Manor. Harry liked the décor immediately. It was not imposing but had a calming feel to it. There were architectural inputs from different ages which melded to form a unique building. Harry felt pride walking up to the manor and decided he'd like to live here. All his life he was stuck in either a cupboard or some random small bedroom, he was looking forward to living in such a big place. He hoped he wouldn't be the only one though- he couldn't hope for children given his preferences but had every intention of adopting a few war orphans once he settled in.

He was further pleased at his well dressed elves but in a very Dobby like manner they cried and clung to him when he said thank you for keeping the place well maintained. He took a tour of the house with a very chirpy elf named Nelli, who happily put his new purchases away. He made a short trip to Hogwarts to get his things and to let Minerva, Poppy and Severus know he was leaving. Nellie was shocked at his old clothes and insisted on getting rid of them. Harry laughingly let her do as she pleased. He carefully stored his few precious treasures- the invisibility cloak, Marauder's map, the photobook from Hagrid, all the destroyed Horcruxes and lastly the elder wand. He hoped to restore the precious founder's items one day. He considered retrieving the resurrection stone for safekeeping and decided to do so the next day.

Tired from all he had accomplished in just a day, Harry took a hot shower and slipped into his new bed for a nap. He did not wake until Nelli gently shook him awake for tea at five. He washed up and enjoyed the tea with his elf on the Terrace- it made Nelli very happy indeed.

He made his way down to the Burrow from the apparition point with some trepidation. There was loud chatter wafting up through the air and the cheerful atmosphere seemed somehow out of place. Didn't the Weasleys also lose friends in the battle? Harry felt they should at least be a little subdued. Was it so easy to forget those who died? Harry certainly didn't feel so- he still remembered every face that had died. Brushing away his musings he entered the house that he related to being a home- not his own though, those people weren't all family.

"Harry! Glad you could make it!" Fred was the first to spot him.

"Yes. Am I glad to see you old friend." Goerge grinned.

"Hi guys." Harry smiled. He looked closely at them and saw the dark circles under their eyes. Of course. Lee had perished and Angelina was currently in intensive care.

"Is that Harry? O wonderful! Let me see you!" Molly rushed at him and hugged him to death making Harry uncomfortable. "You're much too thin child." She admonished and ushered him into the already packed dining room.

He was assaulted by Ron and Hermione who wanted to know where he had been all day. Harry told them he got some much needed clothes and showed off the casual robe he had worn for the dinner. He didn't think wearing one of his expensive dress robes was wise. He also had made sure to hide his rings before coming.

"Your glasses?" Hermione prodded.

"Visited an occulist. My eyes are fixed now." Harry grinned.

"Wonderful! O I always knew you had beautiful eyes, Harry." Hermione beamed.

"Yeah, great mate." Harry frowned at Ron's expression. What was he jealous about now? Wasn't Harry allowed the simple pleasure of good sight? Either that or his new robes, however low cost they were, were the problem. With Ron one could never win. Harry shook his head and went to greet Bill and Charlie.

He was shocked when Percy showed up and it looked like he wasn't the only one. Harry greeted him warmly and held out his hand. Percy stared at it and broke into a long litany of apology to him and the entire family. After that, he had fit right in- it was his family after all. Harry was just glad to see him back in the fold.

The food was great and everything was marvelous but Harry just could not shake the feeling of dread. He found out why after dinner as they all sat with drinks in their hand (Ginny was forced to have juice much to her chagrin).

"So, Harry dear." Molly started. "We have something important to talk to you about." She said sweetly.

"What is it Molly?" Harry asked giving the matron his full attention, ignoring the sly looks Ginny was sending his way.

"Well, you see… during the first war your grandfather was captured."

"By deatheaters?"

"Yes dear. The poor man had been tortured. At that time, neither I or Arthur were in the order."

"How did he escape? He did right?"

"He did with Molly's aid." Arthur declared proudly. Harry's eyes widened and he found himself curious about it. "See Prewitts were also a target and Molly was kidnapped from Hogsmeade to cripple them." There was collective gasp around the room. "But Molly here is no slouch. She managed to hoodwink the death-eater guarding her and knocked him out then stole his wand and ran."

"While I was running I heard a groan and saw someone in one of the cells. It was Charles Potter. Of course I had no idea." Molly laughed a little. "A simple Alohomora and he was out. We made it out safely." Molly smiled imperiously.

"Amazing." Harry said with a smile. "Why are you telling me this now?" Harry asked confused.

"Well… when we got out, Charles insisted that he repay the life debt." Molly said as if that was obvious.

"Oh." Harry was now dreading what Molly had asked.

"At first I refused to accept it as such but he insisted it was Potter Family's honor on the line." She shrugged.

"He sounds like an honorable man." Harry said slowly, wary of where this was going.

"Yes, he was. And I hope you follow in his footsteps." Molly beamed at him.

"Well…" Harry grinned uncomfortably. He didn't want to be compared to anyone anymore.

"We had an agreement at the end of the day." Molly continued.

"What agreement?"

"Marriage between my offspring and his. Two pureblood families coming together… it was such a wonderful idea." Harry blanched. "Now Lily and James hadn't yet married but James could hardly wait for a daughter of mine to grow up! I was to marry Arthur in a few months. So we signed a contract."

"Contract?"

"Yes well. The contract allowed for the next generation to fulfill our agreement. Namely, you and Ginny." She finished with a wide smile.

"Ginny?" Harry's voice sounded hollow to his own ears. He looked around the room. All the Weasley's wore wide smiles. Fred and George refrained from showing any expression and were hiding away at a corner. His best friends were grinning madly. Bill and Charlie had tight smiles. He blinked at Molly and Arthur.

"Um… this is unexpected." He controlled his voice- he really wanted to scream at them to go to hell.

"I imagine so. Now you have to get married before your birthday."

"What? Why so soon?" Harry's eyes widened in panic.

"The contract will strip you of your magic and life if you don't." Molly stated as a matter of fact.

"It will… Merlin this is too much."

"We can plan the wedding on your birthday in two weeks." Ginny put in happily. Well at least someone was happy about it.

"Right… um… give me time to figure this out… yeah?"

"Of course, son."

"Can I maybe get a copy of this contract?" His mind was working out ways to avoid it entirely.

"Knew you would ask." Arthur said and handed him a parchment. Harry took it with a forced smile.

"Right then… I'll see you later. I should go rest and um… digest the news." He smiled weakly.

Hermione looked worried but didn't voice the thought. Ron looked angry at him and Ginny. Ginny looked smug. Fred was frowning and George looked distracted. Bill and Charlie looked irritated and Percy looked confused. Damn it all. For once! For once, he wanted to do what he wanted! Damn his life. He almost wished he was killed by that mad man! Harry refrained from cursing loudly and stumbled out of the Burrow and apparated- where he didn't know.

Before he knew it, Harry was knocking wildly on Severus' door in the castle. He didn't even realize it until Severus opened it with a snarl and shouted at him.

"What?! Can't one be in peace around here?!"

"Sorry… I just… sorry." Harry was about to turn and run but Severus stopped him.

"Harry? What's wrong?" He steered the younger man inside. He seated the young man on the sofa and fed him a potion- calming draught. Harry concentrated on breathing and didn't look up until he thought he could speak. He looked around and found Minerva quietly sipping tea and watching him with Severus sitting beside him rubbing circles on his back.

"Minerva… hi."

"Hello Harry. Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

"I honestly don't know." He said and stared at the parchment.

"What happened?" Severus asked soothingly. Harry looked at him a moment wondering if he could trust the man and decided he could. He handed over the parchment and rubbed his temple to stave off the headache that was threatening to make itself known. Severus read it with a growing scowl.

"May I?" Minerva asked when he was finished. Harry nodded without looking up. Severus hand encircled his shoulders in comfort.

"Merlin… so, you have to marry Ms. Weasley within two weeks?" Minerva asked, clearly unconcerned.

"I can't." Harry stated miserably.

"Why not? I do believe you dated a while. What seems to be the problem?" Minerva looked confused.

"A big mistake. I was trying to deny it…"

"Deny what Harry?" Severus asked softly.

"You'll hate me." Harry cried miserably. Why couldn't things be easier?

"Never. Tell us." Severus soothed.

"I'm gay…"

"What?" Severus sounded shocked.

"I like men… I'm attracted to _only_ men." He met Severus' eyes and was surprised to see understanding.

"Hmm…" Minerva read the parchment again. Harry hoped she found something.

"I read it… it says I have to have a child with her… I can't… I can't do it!" Harry started shivering.

"Sh… We'll figure this out Harry. Calm down." Harry only sniffed and let his tears flow; comforted by the potions master's presence, he couldn't be bothered to hold back his emotions.

"It doesn't say you have to marry Ginny." Minerva stated.

"Well… she's the only girl. They had that… thing before my parents were even married." Harry spat venomously.

"Charles Potter was a shrewd man Harry. While he may have been… trapped into this by a life debt… I believe he left you some choice…"

"What choice? There's no one else I can marry but her!" Harry shouted.

"Calm down!" Minerva said sternly, she waited until Harry looked contrite. "Nowhere in this contract does it say you have to marry a girl." She stated smugly.

"Huh?"

"Merlin… is this one of those instances where you have no idea about the wizarding world?" Severus muttered, looking to some higher power for guidance.

"Uh… I get the feeling I'm missing something."

"Wizards can get married." Minerva smiled.

"Oh… um child?"

"Wizards… can also get pregnant." Severus informed him looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Huh. Didn't know that." Harry blinked.

"Figured." Severus muttered.

"So… in wizarding world same sex couples are accepted?"

"Mostly. Some don't like it but most are fine with it. The law itself allows it."

"Brilliant… but I still don't see how this helps."

"The Weasleys have six boys." Minerva said patiently. "Bill is already spoken for but the others are single. You may pick among the remaining five brothers."

"I have to pick between Ron, Fred, George, Percy or Charlie?" Harry asked for confirmation.

"Precisely." Minerva grinned.

"What if none of them want to marry me? I don't want to force anyone one."

"Only you Harry." Severus shook his head but had a smile. "You were nearly forced to marry Ginerva but you back away from forcing others." Minerva chuckled and Harry adopted a sheepish look.

"I don't have to do it back to them. Besides… this marriage is going to be forever, right? I don't want us to resent each other…" Harry admitted slowly.

"I understand." Minerva nodded.

"So which irritating Weasley brother are you interested in?" Severus asked curiously, offering a cup of tea which Harry gratefully took.

"Hm…" Harry thought aloud. "Bill is out. So is Ron."

"Why not Ron?" Minerva asked.

"He is just… he'll get jealous for everything and I'm tired of it. Besides he's with Hermione. I don't want to hurt her." Minerva nodded. "The twins are alright but I can't in good conscience take them away from their target… besides I know they'll demand to be taken as a pair." Harry shuddered along with Severus. "Percy… has been very difficult. I'm not sure he can adjust. That leaves Charlie… I don't really know him much but he seems like an okay guy."

"Charlie is a good man. He was a prefect and head boy in his day." Minerva supplied.

"Good at studies though like Longbottom, he spent most of his time studying creatures." Severus added.

"I also happen to know he is single. Ron keeps saying how Charlie likes to play around and I'm pretty sure he's unattached." Harry mused. "Only problem is that he is straight… might not like being tied to a man."

"That is not your concern." Minerva pointed out.

"What?" Harry looked at her with confused eyes.

"If Charlie doesn't agree, the contract doesn't hold you accountable."

"Then who does it hold accountable?"

"Molly. Since she signed it she is accountable for their side of the bargain. If your grandfather was alive, your refusal would place the blame on him."

"So since he is dead I get to be responsible for the Potter side of the deal?"

"Precisely."

"I don't know…"

"Harry, you can't think of everyone. This is your choice. Obviously, your grandfather thought it through and gave you the choice between all of Molly's children. You've already chosen the person who would lose the least from the deal."

"I know but Charlie is the free type who doesn't like the idea of settling down. I couldn't handle it if…"

"You are worried he'd cheat?" Harry nodded.

"Harry… am I to understand you intend to honor the marriage itself?" Minerva asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah… I mean, we take vows right? I'd take them seriously… but Charlie won't."

"Strike a deal with him." Severus said.

"Deal?"

"Set a time frame where he remains faithful to you. After that you talk… if it's not working out you can separate… still married but live different lives."

"Can we do that?" Harry asked wide eyed.

"With your permission yes."

"Meaning?"

"Harry… you're Lord Potter-Black. It gives you rights over your spouse. If you wanted you could imprison your spouse…" Severus explained.

"I wouldn't!"

"I know, I'm just saying you have control here. You make the rules. Ask him for a chance to be a family and if it doesn't work, you two can remain friendly… and he can have his freedom."

"Severus… I don't know if I can live with my husband being with…" Harry bit his lip.

"You know, Charlie was always a serious lad… it's strange that you say he 'plays around'. Perhaps… you can convince him otherwise." Minerva pondered.

"It's worth a try. Think about it." Severus supplied.

"You really think it'll work?"

"From what I know, Charlie would suit you well." Minerva confirmed.

"Only hurdle now is him being straight, loving his job and Merlin knows what else." Harry sighed but looked much better. "Do I have to… um… help the Weasleys after?"

"You mean money? Why do you ask?"

"I don't believe Molly didn't know my grandfather."

"What makes you say that?"

Harry recounted the story and added his thoughts. "Does she really expect me to believe only my grandfather was imprisoned there? There must have been others. Even if there weren't, she clearly knew who he was before asking for this- she mentioned Potter honor as the reason for my grandfather insisting."

"So it was a plot to gain Potter fortune and prestige?" Minerva asked.

"Perhaps not all of it. It's perhaps pure coincidence that the life debt was created but Molly clearly took advantage of it."

"I see your point." Severus nodded.

"I don't want her to have that satisfaction." Harry declared. "She's been pushing for Ginny and me to be together but now I know why. And I have to wonder, why she took so long to tell me. It was obvious that Ginny knew."

"That is a good question."

"Let me ask you this. If I had died in the war…." Both professors protested but Harry spoke over them. "IF… Then what would have happened to my fortune?"

"It would go to your next of kin." Severus said frowning.

"I don't have any magical relatives." Harry countered.

"Oh… it would have gone to your betrothed… one of the Weasleys and considering you dated Ginny…" Minerva's eyes were comically wide.

"Precisely. They expected me to die. That's why they didn't tell me. It's all about the galleons." Harry said sadly. "The warm home, the love and acceptance… everything."

"Poor bairn." Minerva patted his knee in sympathy.

"No matter. I'll at least get a kid out of this." Harry shrugged and smiled to himself at the thought. He'd still adopt but perhaps not quite yet.

Harry took the time to dress well. He now _wanted_ to use his wealth to rub it in their faces. He had thought through the whole thing and read the contract a dozen times to find every nuance of the thing. He was required to marry before he turned seventeen. He also was going to be responsible for his spouse.

He read up on the laws concerning this and found he had complete control over whoever he married. If he was a half-blood he wouldn't have much say despite being a lord but by some stroke of luck it turned out his mother's side was descended from squibs on both sides making him a pureblood. He had to chuckle at the absurdity of it all. He wondered if Hermione too was like his mother and decided to suggest it to her later. Being a pure blood lord he could apparently even order his spouse from meeting his family but he wasn't going to be cruel. He also found the little bit about him being eligible to marry more than one person due to his multiple titles. The wizarding law was crazy.

Thankfully, he also had full rights of any children. Charlie really would get the short end if he decided to rebel. He had the power to control him as he wished but Harry knew deep in his heart he couldn't do it. He only wanted a good life and if Charlie was willing he'd be a part of it. If not, he'll move on. Harry sighed and apparated to the Burrow, once again feeling the apprehension rise. He hoped all the Weasley's were there… especially Charlie.

As he made his way to the door, Harry thought about all he knew about Charlie. He was the 'cool' brother. He was known to be smart, fair and incredibly courageous with a little fondness for beasts hence his career. He knew Charlie was well liked by the twins which endeared him to Harry as well. He hoped Charlie wouldn't be averse to marrying him- he really didn't want to make Molly die- but he decided no matter what he would keep up appearances. He would be cold and business like and get out as fast as possible.

"Harry!" Ugh, Molly again. "Are you better now dear? Ginny has been waiting for you. Why don't you go up to see her?"

"Sorry, Molly. I was hoping we could have a family meeting? I have things to say."

"Of course dear. Wait in the living room I'll get the rest. Bill, Charlie and Percy are still here." Harry nodded and went to the living room where Arthur was reading the paper.

"Hello Arthur." He greeted cordially and seated himself without another word.

"So? What did you want to say, dear?" Molly asked kindly. She was a good actress. Harry gave her a cold smile and took a deep breath.

"I read through the contract." They nodded. "It's unfortunate but I cannot and will not marry Ginny." He stopped all protests with a hand. "While Ginerva is beautiful, she is not my type at all."

"But Harry, we dated!"

"And it was a mistake. I wanted to deny the truth."

"What truth, Harry?" Hermione asked looking at him shrewdly.

"The truth that I am not interested in women. I prefer men… in fact women do nothing for me."

"What?! You can't be serious!" Molly hollered. Harry noticed Ron looked green and the twins were grinning.

"Believe it or not I can't be with a woman much less produce a child." He said dryly and swept his glance around the room. "The contract does not state any gender and as such I have decided I will marry a Weasley, just not Ginny." He said looking at Arthur, who looked thoughtful.

"Who… have you decided on? Not Ron?!" Bill asked looking worried. Hermione's lip quivered.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Mione. Not Ron." At this point Percy looked about to run but the twins and Charlie merely looked interested. The twins also looked slightly worried.

"As much as I love you guys, I don't want _both_ you jokers. Besides, you two are really not my type." Harry grinned at the twins. Bill and Arthur chuckled.

"Percy… I just can't see you adjusting to the situation. It can only be Charlie." Charlie looked shocked speechless. "So, Arthur on the day before my birthday, I will be marrying your second eldest, should he agree to it."

"You can't be serious! It's only right to be with Ginny! You two belong together! It's not right! I will not stand for it!" Molly screeched.

"You can't do this to me! I've waited for you all along Harry. Please." Ginny pleaded employing her fake tears.

"Ginerva, I cannot be a husband to you." Harry stated coldly, glaring at the impossible witch. Bill looked ready to pounce on him for the tone but Harry simply stared him down.

"You've thought this through?" Arthur asked with resignation.

"I don't have any other choice. It's Charlie or no one." Harry stated. "I'd like to talk to you alone." He directed his gaze to the dragon tamer who nodded numbly and followed him to the orchard.

"Right. So, according to the contract, if you don't marry me in a week… Molly dies."

"What?!"

"The contract is binding. If the Weasleys don't hold up their side of the contract… the original party dies. If the original party is no more, like my grandfather, the party charged with upholding the contract faces the consequences- Me in this case." Harry shrugged and strolled further into the shade. Charlie followed frowning in thought.

"So, I really don't have a choice."

"You have more than I do." Harry replied bitterly. "So you going to marry me or not?"

"Why me?"

"Bill's married. Percy is a prat. The twins are a package deal plus they have someone in their hearts. Ron, well he's okay I guess but he and Hermione love each other- I couldn't break them up over this. Of course, Ginny is a girl. You're the only choice really."

"Alright. Fine."

"Wonderful." Harry droned. "A couple of things you should know. The marriage will be permanent and the contract requires you to bear at least one Potter child."

"I have to… Blimey…"

"To that end we'll have to be… involved. You'll live with me at Potter Manor. We'll give this two years. You bear a child and help raise it until it is one then we do our own thing."

"Wait… you'll take away my child?!" Charlie looked livid.

"I didn't say that. I'm saying we'll live as a couple for two years until the child is one year old. Then you're free to pursue your ladies or whatever. You'll still have full access to the baby. But be warned, during these two years you will not associate with others- I don't take kindly to cheating. No flings. If I catch you, I will simply exercise my rights- Potter Manor has pretty neat dungeons."

"You'll lock me up?! You can't do that!" Charlie looked red from anger but Harry wasn't really paying attention or he might have noticed the becoming color.

"If you cheat. And I can do what I like because I am a pureblood and a Lord. I understand you're straight but you'll have to make do with me during that time."

"Any other demands, my lord." Charlie asked sarcastically.

"I almost forgot. You'll have to quit the dragon reserve. Romania is too far and I'm not moving there."

"My career… you want me to give up my career?!" Now the red head looked pale enough to faint.

"Not quite. You can find something to do in Britain. I hear there is a smaller preserve. Romania is too far for you to come home every day."

"Why would I…"

"Of course you will! I have to make sure you get with child first. Then when you're pregnant, I can't allow you to do dangerous things. Besides I'll need to check on my child regularly. After the baby is born he or she will need both of us… you can't just travel from Romania every day! Not possible." Charlie opened and closed his mouth several times. "Oh one more thing. I have no intention of anyone _ever_ finding out about the contract. To everyone not family, we fell in love during war and decided to marry now. To that end, we'll have dinner tomorrow. I'll pick you up at six thirty."

"A… Date?"

"I suppose. We'll eat at a posh restaurant and put on an affectionate show. We repeat a few times before we have the small wedding and news release. We could make it once a week after as well… to keep up appearances. I'll do all the planning for the ceremony. Something along the lines of Bill's wedding. I've booked Madame Malkins for Saturday morning. Choose your best man and bring him along for the fitting. What else… um… I think I covered everything. I need to get to a meeting. If anything, we'll chat tomorrow."

With that Harry marched to the edge of the wards and apparated away leaving a stunned and completely confused Charlie behind. Charlie eventually made his way back to the house and refused to talk to anyone. Ginny was wailing that he stole _her_ Harry but Charlie couldn't care less. Merlin what was he getting into?

Harry, as far as Charlie knew, was a sweet loving caring boy but the man he just agreed to marry was too business-like for comfort. He didn't have much choice. He could refuse and let his mother die- it was indeed more choice than Harry had- but he really couldn't do that. He had to marry a man who would be potentially cold and uncaring to him and bear his child and eventually be thrown aside. His dreams were completely shattered. A loving partner, a great career and a quaint loving family seemed just distant specks in his life.

The next evening, Harry arrived in silk robes and waited elegantly by the door. Charlie felt grossly underdressed compared to Harry but called up his Gryffindor courage to follow the man out to the apparition point. The house had been tense all day and Charlie's nerves were acting up already. When Harry held out a hand, Charlie jumped.

"Side along." Harry informed him.

"Right." Charlie grabbed his arm and waited for the familiar pull.

They arrived in front of elegant doors made of colored glass. Harry didn't let Charlie's hand go and the confused red-head found an easy smile pasted on his face. His mind supplied the reason and he unconsciously followed suit, trying not to look out of place in his sub-standard clothes. He was glad, though, that Harry didn't draw attention to it.

"Lord Potter. Welcome." A rich voice greeted from behind the counter. "Your table is ready. Right this way sir." The maître d'hôtel led them through a corridor into a secluded portion of the restaurant. Charlie wondered at the title and the highly opulent surroundings.

"Bring us a bottle of wine." Harry's voice was commanding.

"Certainly. Any preference?"

"I think Red. Surprise me with something from your renowned collection." Harry grinned.

"Certainly." The man proceeded to show them how to order and left them to decide on their meals.

"Um… Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't this place… you know… expensive?"

"Don't worry. I'm paying. Choose whatever you like."

"Uh… if you're sure."

"I am. After all this is a celebratory dinner." Harry placed a small box on the table and slid it to Charlie.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

"Merlin… this…"

"We'll only get married once… we ought to at least get engaged, don't you think? It'll be a short engagement but…" Harry shrugged and got up. He took the box and removed the ring from its velvet casing. "Charlie Weasley, Marry me." Harry smiled softly, for the first time looking like the loving young man Charlie knew.

"Why not?" Charlie replied and held out his hand. Harry slipped on the ring and boldly kissed Charlie on the lips. The red head froze in place- Harry, noticing this, chuckled and kissed the older man again, this time lingering.

"That was…"

"Our first kiss. I think I like kissing you, dear fiancée."

"Fiancée… Merlin… this is going too fast."

"We have to get married within a week, Charlie. We don't exactly have time to date properly." Harry reminded.

"I know… but I didn't expect the ring or the date for that matter…. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have you chosen?"

"I'm not sure what I want."

"Me neither." Harry chuckled. "I just blindly point and pick. The food here is great no matter what it is."

"I'll take your word for it." Charlie smiled and blindly chose his meal. They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally talking about inane topics. The wine was just perfect with their chosen dishes and the atmosphere was relaxing. Charlie's heart soared with hope that maybe it will all end up well in the end.

"Do you have any questions or concerns?" Harry suddenly asked as they were sipping the excellent wine.

"Well, you did lay it out nicely… but I was wondering…"

"About?"

"If one or both of us decide they like the married life after those two years? What do we do then?"

"Good point… um… I guess we can talk it over and see what to do." Harry's brow furrowed in thought. "It's really up to us in the end." He decided.

"Regardless we'll both be parents to the child?" Charlie asked with a slightly uncomfortable expression.

"Of course. You're also welcome to stay at the manor. I'm having a suite prepared for you, so you can have your own space. I expect we'll share the first couple months at least." Charlie's heart fell- Harry wasn't even thinking they could work long term.

"I see."

"Ah! I forgot. For security reasons, only highly trusted people will be allowed in through the wards. You'll have to run your friends by me. Background checks and the like will have to be done."

"What? Is all that necessary."

"Unfortunately, yes. I have death threats against me and I'd like to stay alive a lot longer. You can't trust anyone… not even those close to you." Harry said sadly, staring at some design on the wall.

"My family…?"

"You can go visit them… I'm just not ready to see them."

"I understand." Charlie nodded. Given the outbursts from some of his family, he wasn't as surprised.

"You'll likely see the twins though." Harry added.

"Fred and George? Why them? I didn't know you were close."

"We didn't hang out much but we're close. I know those two are trustworthy. Besides we have business to discuss."

"Business… it can't be… you gave them seed money?!"

"Guilty. Don't let anyone know." Harry chuckled and winked.

"Blimey… I'm getting more shocks as the seconds pass."

"Life of Harry Potter." Harry said dryly.

"When is the… ceremony?"

"Wednesday. It's the day before my birthday."

"I see. Can I... invite people? I'd like to get a few blokes from Romania to come…"

"Sure. Send me a list, or better yet I'll give you a bunch of invitations. Just be careful about reporters and dark supporters."

"Will do. Can I ask who is presiding?"

"I'm thinking… Either Kingsley or Severus."

"Kingsley, okay but Snape?" Charlie's eyes widened.

"He's not that bad." Harry chuckled. "You'll likely see him a lot as well."

"Not that bad?! You're crazy Potter."

"I'm told. I'll likely ask Kingsley."

"Alright. Um… it's tradition to exchange gifts on the day… after the ceremony. What should I get you?"

"Gifts? I didn't know that… well I don't really want anything. What about you?"

"Same. Something meaningful would be nice though."

"Any other traditions I should know about?"

"Other than being carried over the threshold? Not really."

"Good to know." Harry laughed softly. He was thinking maybe being married wouldn't be so bad.

They chattered about inconsequential things for the remainder of the evening. Charlie expected to part at the restaurant but Harry surprised him by insisting on side along apparition. For all intents and purposes this was their first date and both felt reluctant to end it. They walked slowly to the oddly shaped house that was the Burrow. At the gate Harry stopped.

"It was a nice evening."

"Yes. Well, good night." Charlie felt awkward standing there and turned to hurry inside but Harry's hand stopped him. The dragon tamer looked back to see a soft expression on Harry's face and was mesmerized. He unconsciously leaned closer to Harry and was surprised that the teen was doing the same. When their lips met, it was enlightening. Charlie kissed back this time. It wasn't a passionate kiss but a simple chaste kiss but it spoke volumes about their feelings- insecurity, hope, fears, and attraction. Charlie found his breath taken away and was left in a daze when Harry pulled back with a whispered 'good night'. He stood there long after Harry apparated away reliving the soft kiss and the feelings it invoked.

Saturday was a hectic day. Charlie chose the twins as his best men. Part of the reason was that they got along with Harry still. However, Charlie felt close to the two troublemakers and his fondness guaranteed that they would be included. Charlie dutifully ignored Ron's whining and Ginny's screeching about the unfairness of it all. He was a little angry when his two youngest siblings blamed Harry for things. He wondered how Ron could profess to be Harry's best friend when he groused about every galleon Harry owned. He couldn't even begin to understand how Ginny or his mother could think that marrying Ginny was the 'right thing to do' when Harry was not interested in females. He was starting to feel disgusted with the lot of them.

Charlie and the twins met up with Harry at Tom's place. Charlie was surprised, though he shouldn't be, when Harry greeted them warmly and kissed Charlie on the cheek. He was only glad he didn't decide on his lips amidst company. Again, Charlie found his hand captured for the duration of their trip.

Harry's company was interesting. He had invited Snape, who oddly seemed friendly and Hermione was there as well. Harry explained that _Severus_ would be his best man and Hermione the maid of honor. Charlie felt odd seeing the easy banter between the four teens. Snape seemed to be fine with it but he felt left out even if he was in the center of the chatter. It seemed Snape noticed and had cornered Charlie at the first opportunity.

"Are you unwell, Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked sounding concerned.

"No… just overwhelmed professor."

"It's a bit daunting." He nodded in understanding. "However, you seem… depressed."

"It's just…" Charlie couldn't believe he was confiding in Snape, the dungeon bat, but he couldn't help it. "Those four are so comfortable with each other… I guess I feel left out."

"Understandable. You wish to be part of the group."

"Yeah. But it's not possible. I mean this forced marriage is just going to be a wedge." Charlie sighed.

"You'd do best to remember that Harry is… kind. If you prove your loyalty to him, he'll accept you."

"What?" Charlie flushed.

"You like him."

"How…?"

"It's obvious… well to me."

"I've liked him for a while but… well I don't think I can manage to make him like me."

"If you really like him, be honest." Snape advised, his eyes searching out the green eyed man. "Harry will reciprocate that honesty and you'll have your chance."

"You really think this could work?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"I do. Don't fret, Weasley. It'll take time but you'll be fine."

"Thank you sir… um you should call me Charlie."

"Very well. You may address me as Severus." Snape smiled and squeezed his shoulder and went to join the twins who were picking out outrageous outfits.

Charlie loosened up after that and enjoyed the banter among the friends. He couldn't help but smile seeing Harry so happy and carefree. Severus managed to squash the twins idea of 'awesome' dress robes, much to Charlie's and Harry's relief. Harry decided they all ought to have either the same color in different shades or the same design. Hermione teased him about being something called a 'bridezilla' which made Harry blush- Merlin was he cute when he blushed!

They finally decided on same design. The robes were all in rich shades of brown. Severus, as expected, picked out a dark coffee brown that differed very little from black and had detailing in a lighter shade. The twins went for a copper-brown that had red tint to it- it was as outrageous as they could get away with. Hermione chose a dress that complemented her eyes- it was a rich chocolate brown with pink trimmings and large pink flowers on the hem.

Harry and Charlie had trouble picking out the perfect color. The design was easily picked out but the right color was just too hard to find as they tended to clash with Charlie's hair. All reds clashed horribly and didn't look flattering on either groom. Finally, they decided on a green cloth with blue hue to it. The cloth managed to compliment both Harry's vivid green eyes as well as Charlie's bright blue ones. It also was a perfect complement to Charlie's red hair. The robes had delicate gold trimming and were made of acromantula silk. Charlie tried not to think of the price.

They were inadvertently dragged to the book store by Hermione and later to the apothecary by Severus. The twins made their exit early and left Harry grumbling about genius friends and their hobbies. Seeing as the two geniuses were busy looking for books, Harry and Charlie were left alone. Charlie observed his soon to be husband who was still grumbling after half an hour. Charlie thought back to the conversation with the potion master and decided to take a chance.

He slowly brushed his hand against Harry's. His heart was beating erratically. After a few uncertain brushes, Charlie grabbed a random finger, hoping to gauge Harry's reaction. The youth was startled but soon had Charlie's hand in his own properly and a small smile played on his lips. Charlie smiled back and shuffled closer. They said nothing until they were finished with the bookstore.

Harry announced that they will have lunch at the Emerald Palace and told Severus and Hermione that they will be going ahead. There were no protests as the two geniuses wanted to spend more time in the apothecary. Charlie followed wondering where this Emerald Palace was. They stopped by the twins' shop and gave them the same missive. No one commented on their joined hands for which Charlie was glad- he was barely refraining from blushing.

Emerald Palace was just as the name suggested. The restaurant received Harry much the same way as Charlie had earlier witnessed and Harry requested a private room for six. To Charlie's surprise, they were immediately shown to a room done in the same jewel like colors as the rest of the place. Apparently, Potters were valued customers. Harry was very cordial and gave the names of his guests. They ordered some white wine to consume while waiting.

"How long do you think they'll take?" Charlie asked as they settled in, still holding hands.

"Knowing those two? A while. We're more likely to see the twins first."

"Figured as much. Severus is really different."

"He is, isn't he? His dour personality was to maintain his death eater persona and spy status."

"Makes sense." There was silence where each tried to think of something to say. "The place is nice."

"Yeah. Severus recommended it."

"Oh?"

"Malfoys used to frequent it."

"Ah."

"Why did you…" Harry stopped.

"What? Say it."

"Why did you reach for my hand?" Harry's gaze drifted away from Charlie's eyes and he was blushing.

"Because." Charlie took hold of Harry's chin and turned him to look into those beautiful eyes. "I wanted to hold my fiancée's hand. Do you hate it?"

"No… it's nice." Charlie nodded but didn't let Harry go, instead his hand moved to cup his cheek and the thumb rubbed gently on the said cheek. It was almost natural how their lips met in a feather soft kiss. Harry was still blushing furiously.

"You look cute when you blush like that." Charlie murmured. "I'm glad to be marrying you and not some random stranger."

"Me too… it doesn't hurt that you're so handsome." Harry whispered back.

"Says the most eligible bachelor in all of England?" Charlie laughed softly. "I'm likely to get hate mail because I stole you from your fans." Harry scowled.

"I don't' care about those idiots."

"Good. Neither do I."

They spent some more time just kissing and occasionally touching. Before long there was a knock on the door and the twins entered. The talk shifted to the joke shop and Charlie was simply amazed at how lucrative the business was. The ideas that the twins came up with were ingenious and some of them were downright scary. Harry put in a few ideas and discussed experimentation with muggle devices. The Twins were sold on the idea of adapting some of the things into the Wizarding world. The idea of mobile phones seemed farfetched to all three Weasleys but plans to research were made. They also reported that Ron was going to start helping out next month before he ran off to become an auror.

By the time Severus and Hermione arrived the four males were very hungry. They immediately placed their orders and a fresh bottle of wine. The conversation drifted to potions this time leaving Harry and Charlie out of the loop. The twins were surprisingly good at potions and had a few ides to bounce off the potions master. Hermione, being who she is, couldn't help but participate. The two grooms to be quietly watched and tried to understand.

The meal was delicious and wonderful in every way. Harry paid despite protests claiming it was to celebrate his engagement. This led to some cooing over the beautiful gold ring with an inset emerald on Charlie's hand. For the first time Charlie noticed that a similar ring was on Harry's finger- he only wished he had put it there but felt warm nonetheless. The group parted ways at the three broomsticks, Twins going back to the shop and Severus and Hermione heading for the floo. Harry led Charlie to the apparition point.

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Where? And can't we use the floo?"

"You'll see. No we can't floo." Harry apparated them to remote location. As far as the eye could see, there was only grass. Charlie raised a brow in question and Harry laughed and dragged him along a beaten path. Suddenly, Charlie felt the wards and blinked. Standing before him was an impressive mansion.

"The Potter manor?"

"Yes. I had to key you in before you can floo in." Harry explained and led the man to the front door.

The foyer was inviting and for the lack of a better word beautiful. Charlie got a tour of the place. He was overwhelmed when Harry led him to a set of rooms that were meant to be his. Charlie thought it was generous of Harry but silently vowed to never truly need those rooms- he planned on sticking close to Harry for as long as he could. He got introduced to the house elves that seemed _too_ happy by any standard. They had tea before Charlie flooed home, still dazzled by the opulence of his new home.

The next day, Charlie was surprised to see a package from Madame Malkins. To his utter surprise there were three sets of dress robes and a few casual robes. Charlie saw red as he drew conclusions on the source of this package. He ignored Ron who was doing his jealous routine and flooed to Potter manor.

"Harry!" He hollered in the hallway.

"Charlie?" Harry poked his head out the study. "What are you doing here? Everything alright?"

"No. It's not alright. Please explain these…" He thrust the package at Harry.

"Ah, you got them."

"Why did you…"

"You need them. Charlie, they are just clothes."

"Expensive clothes."

"I'm entitled to buy things for my fiancée." Harry retorted.

"I can't accept these."

"Accept them. I don't want you to be uncomfortable when you're with me."

"But…"

"No buts. This isn't some charity and I'm not bribing you. I saw you needed something and decided to buy it for my soon to be spouse." Harry caressed Charlie's cheek. "Wear them for me." Harry whispered and ghosted a kiss over Charlie's lips.

"That's unfair…"

"I suppose it is." The next kiss was longer and more heated and only ended due to a rudely interrupting cough coming from the study.

"You have company." Charlie noted apologetically.

"Come." Before he could protest Harry took hold of Charlie's hand and led him into the study.

"Um… Hello." Charlie offered not even looking at who was there.

"Another Weasel? Potter, you really like red heads don't you?" A familiar drawl made Charlie look up and drop his jaw.

"Shut up Malfoy. Meet Charlie, my fiancée."

"Charmed."

"Draco Malfoy… but…"

"Yes we were bitter rivals. We made peace… well as much as one can when Draco is involved."

"Hey! You should be grateful I even associate with you."

"Sure." Harry returned and sat on the settee pulling Charlie down next to him.

"So… what are you two up to?" Charlie asked looking from one to the other.

"Well… business meeting I guess." Harry supplied.

"Business?"

"Malfoys and Blacks have joint dealings and I'm stuck with the prat."

"Stuck? I was under the impression you like my company Harry. Why else would you want to _expand?_" He sniffed.

"It's lucrative." Harry shrugged. "You remember we talked about communication devices with the twins?" Charlie nodded. "Draco is going to help market it."

"You're really working together?"

"It's profitable." Draco shrugged. "Besides, my prestige goes up hanging out with the savior." A pillow smacked into the blonde's face and messed up his perfectly coiffed hair. Before he knew it, Charlie was sitting in the middle of war zone and… feathers, helplessly chuckling at the two teens.

Before Charlie left, he ended up promising another date with Harry two days before the ceremony. He only hoped to convince Harry that this marriage could work in the short time they had.

The wedding day arrived and Charlie was a bit annoyed by the attitude of his so called family. His mother, who was the sole reason for this mess was treating it as if someone had died. The woman had the audacity to wear black from the morning and she even refused to cook anything. Ginny sported red eyes which were obviously fake but still managed to gain sympathy points from Bill. Bill for his part had been glaring at him for accepting Harry's proposal. No one had bothered to ask him why he accepted and he didn't care to illuminate their small brains.

His best men were supportive though and Hermione was being a wonderful friend. In doing so, though, they three were also ostracized by the others. Percy, thankfully, remained neutral. Hermione was putting up a strong front but he knew she was in pain. His mind went back to their earlier argument.

_"Ron! Stop being a prat. Harry can't be with Ginny and he chose to be with Charlie instead! Why can't you just accept it!"_

_"Don't you see it, Hermione? Harry is flaunting his wealth!"_

_"No he is not! He needs to look the part to be a Lord!"_

_"Oh? Then why is he sending Charlie stuff?"_

_"Charlie… is going to be his spouse! Of course he'd buy him things! Your jealous idiocy is just ugh!"_

_"Then why are you still with me? Huh?"_

_"Because I am stupid. We're through Ronald Weasley."_

_"Through? Fucking mudblood thinks she's all that! You should be glad a pureblood like me even chose you!"_

Charlie sighed. He couldn't see them getting back together and he understood the real reason Ron was not one of Harry's choices- apart from the fact that he turned green when Harry announced his orientation. He just hoped Hermione would be alright. He wished he could take her away from here.

His father was being more contemplative than usual and had given him a talk. Charlie told him the truth about himself and he had understood. At least one of his parents was supporting him. He just wanted to get over this day as soon as possible.

He sat still as Hermione cut his hair. She and the twins decided his hair was out of order and insisted on cutting it this morning. So he found himself trying not to move too much as he let them have their way with him. They were intent on shortening it and shaping it 'just right'- whatever that meant. When they were done though, Charlie had to admit the effect was nice. His frayed hair was neatly trimmed and fell in soft locks around his face, framing it attractively. He thanked the trio and went to take a shower.

He yelped in surprise as George came in with an assortment of bottles. Claiming to make him ready for Harrykins, he dumped two of them into the bath, instructing him to use the last to coat his hair after. Charlie grumbled that they were a little too excited about it. George replied that their favorite brother and honorary brother were getting married and it was a big event. Charlie gave up and followed instructions. He rather liked to dwell on a certain pair of green eyes instead of bothering with the annoying brothers.

It didn't surprise him when he found the twins ready to dress him. He stood there and let them do whatever. At least they couldn't color him in neon shades. They smoothed the robes over and over and declared him perfect before making him sit in a comfortable chair and ordering him to eat. One after the other they went to get ready themselves and spent time with him, chatting about everything and, Charlie suspected, keeping others away from him.

He finally asked to speak to Hermione after much debating. George stayed while Fred went to fetch the girl from her room. They promised to keep guarding and left them to chat.

"How are you?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Alright."

"Not alright. Ron still being a prat?"

"Mostly." Hermione smiled.

"You can't stay here…" Charlie said carefully.

"I have nowhere else to go." The girl's eyes filled with tears. "My parents are forever lost to me…"

"Sh… it's alright. This might be a bit strange but I think you should come live at Potter manor…"

"What?! No I couldn't impose! You and Harry have enough to figure out without me."

"Please, Hermione. Harry won't mind, I'm sure. If it makes you feel better, there's a guesthouse on the grounds near the lake… you can opt to stay there. Though I would like you to use one of the many rooms."

"I couldn't…"

"You can. You're Harry's family."

"Are you… sure? I won't be in the way?" Charlie's heart clenched. She just looked so uncertain and miserable that Charlie hugged her.

"You won't be in the way. Promise." Hermione sniffed and refrained from bawling (makeup and crying were a bad combination anyway). After a long stretch of silence she spoke again.

"I'm glad." She sat straight and looked into Charlie's eyes.

"About?"

"That you are so kind. Harry deserves the best and I think… I can finally believe he'd get it. Make him happy Charlie. He's really worth it."

"He's a gem." Charlie agreed. "I'll do my best, Hermione." He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Go pack up. Shrink your stuff and keep them on you." She nodded. She returned after her task and stayed until Fred announced that Harry had arrived.

Harry was nervous. He woke up early and paced his room. Nelli was frantic with worry and demanded to know what was bothering her master Harry. He told her about the wedding and how he was nervous. Unfortunately, the elf squealed and gathered together all the elves to 'prepare' him for the day. His hair had been grown out and then trimmed and shaped to look pleasantly curly- he rather liked it. Then he was ushered into the large bath filled with aromatic oils and _real_ rose petals. Nelli claimed they were good for the skin and traditional for the groom to go through. It was how he was later found by Severus who came by to help get him ready.

"Well, you look comfortable."

"Nelli insisted. I've been ordered to stay in here for the next ten minutes at least."

"I see. I suppose my work is cut in half." Severus noted as he seated himself on the edge of the tub.

"Is it true this all is part of tradition?"

"Usually. The bath with oils is essential. It was once an alternative to perfumes but for a wedding it is typically done."

"Haircut too?"

"She gave you one?"

"Lengthened it then trimmed it."

"Ah. Well, it's customary to look your best." Severus smiled.

"What else?" Harry asked curiously.

"You don't dress yourself. The best men or the maid of honor if it's a bride do that job."

"That's embarrassing." Harry noted.

"It's supposed to relax you."

"I see."

"Then there is making sure you eat and keeping you entertained."

"I don't think I can eat…"

"Precisely why tradition appoints the task to another."

"I hope Charlie is going through all this." He muttered.

"Oh I'm sure. The twins were adamant about doing everything perfectly."

"Good. I can't imagine Molly or Ginny being pleasant. Nor Bill."

Severus merely nodded until Harry shoed him out to get out of the tub. He dried himself and his hair and put on his underwear and walked out with a robe around him. Severus decided Harry needed to eat first and made the green-eyed youth eat some sandwiches and drink juice. After, he helped Harry put on the multi-layered robes.

"Now I know why you get to help. This thing is too complicated to put on yourself!" Harry complained.

"Stop moving about." Severus reprimanded.

"I'm worrying about the set up."

"Minerva is overseeing it. The caterers should be there any minute. The decorations were done before I got here."

"Dragons?"

"Yes, there are little dragons floating about along with griffins." Severus smirked.

"Griffins?"

"Dragons represent Charlie and Griffins you."

"Whose bloody idea was that?!"

"Language. Mine actually."

"Still a terrible idea."

"You really are a bridezilla or should it be a groomzilla?"

"Whatever Severus."

"Don't worry. It'll all be perfect."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel guilty, I guess."

"Why?"

"Forcing Charlie like this…"

"He doesn't seem to mind."

"That's because he is kind. The prospect of tonight must be killing him… him liking girls and all."

"Nervous?"

"Very. I'm worried about how it'll go."

"It'll be fine. Charlie seems to like you too. Maybe he is a bi?"

"Maybe. I like him too…"

"We noticed." Severus said dryly.

"Really? How?"

"You didn't let go of his hand until necessary."

"O right." Harry grinned sheepishly.

"And he didn't mind." Severus added making the youth grin happily.

Severus managed to keep Harry grinning the rest of the time they were waiting. It helped that his job as a spy included watching the foolish teen. He was glad to see him happy and sincerely hoped this match would work out. He also knew Lily would be proud of her son- he supposed James, Sirius and Remus would be too. He smiled softly at the kind and strong young man who could change the very world around him and smoothed his hair lovingly.

When they reached the Burrow, it was teeming with people. Harry greeted everyone he knew and went inside to meet with the others. Severus stayed outside when he noticed Hermione running towards him. He could feel the tension in the air and so could others.

Minerva looked annoyed at something and he was flabbergasted at what he saw. Molly was dressed in funeral clothes- the nerve of the woman. Severus smirked evilly and slid his wand out without anyone noticing and cast a spell to turn her ensemble to bright red. He feigned innocence as Molly tried to reverse it and failed, subsequently starting a one-sided shouting match with her outfit. Minerva shared a knowing look with Severus and he got the impression that she wholeheartedly approved of his 'prank'. Severus inwardly smirked- that was nice.

Inside, Hermione fussed over Harry and the teen was too relaxed to care. Severus was really good at relaxing him- Harry thought with a small smile. That all lasted until a big lumbering idiot names Ronald Weasley opened his mouth.

"Would you look at that." Ron drawled. Already Harry was tense, ready to attack perceiving the tone as a threat. "Throwing yourself at the bastard are you? I suppose it fits. You deserve each other. Bastard and a whore." Ron sneered.

"Ron, shut up!" Fred, who had just come down to say hello to Harry.

"O no, Fred let him speak. Let him justify what I am about to do." Harry said in cold fury. He held a severely shaking Hermione close to him and her distress only made his anger burn.

"What are you going to do? You can't touch me, filthy half-blood." Ron snarled.

"Half-blood? Who are we talking about, Ronald?" Harry asked with a ferocious look.

"You, you fool! You had a mudblood of a mother!" Ron exclaimed and looked gleeful.

Harry's magic lashed out at Ron and slammed him into the wall. He took small measure steps towards him ignoring Hermione's pleas to stop.

"I'll have you know Lily Evans was a pureblood, heir to the Kinsley Family, not that it makes a difference to me if she was indeed a muggleborn." Ron blanched. "Yes you useless shithead. I, Lord Harrison James Potter-Black-Kinsley have more bloody power than you. Guess what? I don't bloody care if you are jealous. I'm tempted to call a blood feud on the Weasley Family but considering my soon to be husband happens to be your brother…"

"I won't be one of them soon, Harry." Charlie, who had rushed down after feeling the magic, spoke calmly from Hermione's side.

"True." Harry agreed.

"Traitor, Mudblood and bigoted bastard what a nice threesome." Harry's magic lashed out and several cuts appeared on his body.

"He's not worth it." Charlie said quietly, hoping Harry would calm down. Harry took a deep breath.

"I don't want him at the wedding." Harry declared.

"He won't be." Charlie agreed. Harry nodded and controlled his magic. Ron fell on the floor and probably broke a few bones. Before he could scream Fred had petrified him.

"Lock him up." Harry said and turned to Hermione. His tone softened immediately as he saw her tears. "You look a mess." Hermione rushed into his arms and he held her gently rocking her.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"It's not your fault." Harry returned. "He knew what he was saying and he meant it… every word of it."

"I know but still…"

"Shh… Don't bother. You're fine." Harry murmured stroking her hair gently. "The maid of honor can't look a mess! Go fix your face Mione." He said in a lighthearted tone making the girl laugh and pull away.

"Just give me five minutes." She said with a smile and raced up the stairs. Harry sunk into one of the chairs and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry for my foolish brother."

"He is old enough to know what he is saying and doing, Charlie. Don't apologize for the prat."

"I know. I'm still sorry you lost your friend." Charlie said quietly seating himself across from Harry.

"I'm not sure we ever were friends." They sat in silence for a moment.

"We can't leave her here. Hermione is packed… Sorry I didn't ask you first but I told her she should stay in the manor with us." Charlie informed him. Harry met his eyes and Charlie was taken aback by the warmth and gratefulness in his green ones.

"Thank you." Charlie merely nodded and gave silent company until Hermione came back. Fred and George whisked Charlie away to the sitting room claiming the grooms ought not to have seen each other just yet. Hermione dragged Harry outside to meet up with Severus.

Severus took one look and knew something was wrong. Harry mouthed 'later' to him, his eyes darting to Hermione. Severus nodded and joined them. Again, Harry felt relaxed being in Severus' presence and his ever present wit. Hermione was also smiling widely by the time Kingsley arrived and the ceremony started.

Molly had disappeared into the house unwilling to appear _happy_ at this union but no one missed her. The remaining Weasley family sat in a row looking uncomfortable. Even the ever grumpy Aunt Muriel had come. Only exceptions were the twins, Ron and of course Charlie. The Weasley side looked empty compared to Harry's side but was soon filled with ministry officials and official press representatives.

Harry's side held Minerva and all the teachers of Hogwarts, Neville, Luna, the members of DA and a few aurors who had grown fond of the exceptional boy turned man. The most interesting additions included his new business partner Draco Malfoy and his mother along with Blaise Zabini. Harry could see the stories spinning in the reporters' heads and grinned- as long as they didn't lie he didn't mind. The presence of the slytherins only made the Weasley brood more annoyed- it made Harry happier.

Harry stood at the small pergola, decorated with silk cloths, flowers arranged tastefully and those ridiculous floating miniature creatures. He wanted to surprise Charlie by having a dragon motif but griffins too? Even he did not anticipate the floating life like creatures. He hoped Charlie found them as amusing as he did. He waited patiently with Severus and Hermione by his side.

He didn't have to wait long as the band picked up a tune to accompany Charlie as he made his way down the aisle. The twins followed sporting huge grins. Charlie was blushing furiously. Whether that was because of his obviously feminine role in the ceremony or the crown of flowers adorning his handsome mien was up for debate. To Harry, he looked wonderful. Harry raised an eyebrow at the flowers and Severus supplied the answer with a quiet 'tradition'. He was just glad he didn't need crown of flowers.

Charlie, who was looking at the ground to avoid the embarrassment, looked up sensing a pair of eyes boring into him. His blue eyes widened as they met Harry's green and his lips stretched in a smile mirroring Harry's own. Charlie couldn't tear his eyes away. Standing at the gazebo, Harry looked regal and powerful and to Charlie that was mesmerizing. The remaining walk was finished before he knew it and he stood in front of Harry, holding his hand nervously.

Harry squeezed Charlie's hand reassuringly and heard the red-haired man let out a puff of air. Harry grinned- he wasn't the only one nervous then.

"Shall we start?" Kingsley asked softly and Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off Charlie. "We are gathered on this auspicious day to witness the bonding of Harrison James Potter and Charles Gideon Weasley. If anyone has objections speak now or forever hold your peace." Kingsley waited only a second before opening his mouth to continue. Unfortunately, that second was enough for a certain irritating woman.

"I object!" Harry and Charlie froze as they recognized the voice. Harry hadn't seen Charlie angry as yet and was startled when the warm blue eyes became as ice and the smile dropped from his face. Harry saw the man who was tough enough to tame large dragons and a man who could be dangerous if he wanted to be. Charlie slowly turned his head towards Ginny with a scowl on his face.

"Ginerva Weasley. I'd caution you to withdraw that statement." Charlie's voice was chilling and more than one person flinched… but not Ginny.

"I won't! Charlie isn't gay! Everyone knows his escapades with various women." She looked around and Harry could see several heads nodding, especially on the Weasley side. Arthur was trying to get her to sit down in vain. Harry tensed and was about to launch into a diatribe but was stopped by Charlie's hand painfully crushing his own. He waited to see what the red-head wanted to do.

"Everyone…" He swept his glittering eyes over the gathered crowd, lingering on each of his brothers and father before settling on Ginny. "Everyone only knows what I tell them. I assure you, your _concerns_ are unfounded."

"But…" Ginny gaped.

"I am attracted to Harry and am willing to marry him. Best decision I ever made." He declared. A warm glow surrounded Harry as he tried not to smile stupidly. "I _am_ gay and now you should sit down and shut up." Charlie nearly snarled at the girl and turned to Harry. "Sorry." He whispered with soft voice and Harry shook his head and hugged the man.

"Now that is out of the way… shall we continue?" Kingsley interrupted before the grooms decided to kiss before the vows. The two men separated and held both hands. Kingsley read the vows and both answered 'I do' in the most sincere of tones. Kingsley wound a slim ribbon around their clasped hands and waved his wand intoning an ancient spell of binding two souls to each other. The ribbon glowed and the glow spread over their hands and crept up to cover both men in blinding light. The two men though could only see and perceive each other's eyes. They barely heard Kingsley shakily whisper 'you may kiss' before the two leaned in and share their first kiss as a married couple.

It was full minute before they parted. The crowd was too dazzled to make any noise and the grooms lost themselves in that one kiss. Slowly, chatter returned and many whistled and started clapping. The sound made them pull back and blush heavily. Kingsley looked amused and cleared his throat. They both turned to him.

"As tradition dictates… you are to exchange gifts. Do you have them?" The minister asked with a broad smile.

"Yes." Harry replied with a smile, startling Charlie who wasn't expecting anything. Severus stepped forward to hand Harry some manner of box.

"What is it?" Charlie asked staring at it.

"Open it." Harry laughed and handed it to him. Inside was a simple necklace made of linked squares of silver.

"This…" Charlie frowned.

"Look closer." Harry said and Charlie complied and gasped. He looked up at Harry with shining eyes and gave him a blinding smile. Harry smiled back and took the necklace to clasp it around Charlie's neck.

"It'll protect you from magic, and physical harm… especially from fire." Charlie, lost for words, settled for a quick kiss making Harry chuckle.

"My turn." Charlie declared and George stepped up with a small box which Charlie handed to Harry.

"It's beautiful." Harry breathed. In the box was a solid gold bracelet with intricate designs running along the surface and embedded emeralds, sapphires and diamonds. It was obviously an old piece of jewelry and Harry liked it instantly.

"It's a family heirloom." Charlie told him quietly. Harry snapped his head up.

"Charlie… no, thank you but I couldn't…" Harry stumbled.

Charlie smiled and caressed Harry's cheek slowly. He had expected the reaction. "This bracelet's origins are unknown. It is typically passed on from father to daughter… strange custom but there is a reason. My great-grandmother gave it to my great-grandfather on their wedding day." Charlie paused and picked up the bracelet. "He always said that it helped him have a happy and long life with her. I found out later… much later that it is imbued with ancient magic to do just that. I always admired its beauty and wanted to give it to my life partner." He looked at Harry meaningfully. "He must have been a seer for he bequeathed it to me." The mention of Ginny was unnecessary. He took Harry's right hand and looked directly into fathomless green eyes. "I want you to have it Harry and I want to have a long and happy life with _you_… please accept it."

Harry didn't know what to say. Charlie wanted them to have a long and happy life… _together._ He choked up and nodded slowly. Charlie smiled and slipped the bracelet on. The item was light but Harry could feel the weight of the meaning behind it and the warm hum of magic coming from it. His eyes moistened as he pulled Charlie closer and whispered his heartfelt thanks before kissing him passionately.

They stood side by side with their hands intertwined and posed for pictures. Severus, Hermione, Fred and George hugged the two of them and they had a picture taken together. They moved away soon to let Arthur congratulate them. The thin man had hugged both men tightly and told them to be happy; he had left with happy tears in his eyes much to Charlie's joy. Percy had uncharacteristically hugged his brother and congratulated them along with his girlfriend who seemed pleasant enough. Bill, much to their sorrow, stayed back.

The DA all came up to offer their wishes and each had posed for a picture. Charlie found himself imagining the size of their wedding album and couldn't help but grin. Draco was exuberant and actually _hugged _Harry and then Charlie making Severus raise a thin eyebrow and Hermione drop her jaw. The ministry employees had cordially wished him and seemed more concerned about sampling the wine.

Harry looked around to see everyone enjoying themselves and decided to get away from it all. He led Charlie to the side under a tree that shielded them from the others. He conjured a settee and seated him there to get them something to eat and drink.

While he was gone Bill found Charlie and asked to speak to him. Charlie nervously stood and waited.

"I've been less than pleasant to you… I'm sorry." Bill said quietly. "I just… I don't know with Gin all depressed I…"

"It's alright Bill." Charlie cut him off.

"I'm really sorry. I, of all people, should know that you wouldn't hurt anyone." Bill smiled. "Can you forgive me, little brother?"

"Apology accepted." Charlie beamed.

"I was worried…"

"Why?"

"Because Harry… seemed so cold… now that I've seen the two of you together I'm relieved."

"Do we look good together?" Charlie asked confused. "I don't see what you mean Bill."

"What?" Bill stared. "You mean you didn't realize?"

"Realize what?"

"When Kingsley did the spell… the two of you were completely covered in blinding light! Normally only the hands glow but you were glowing everywhere!"

"What does it mean?"

"It means you two are highly compatible or may even be soul mates." Bill said with a smile and ruffled Charlie's hair affectionately. "You like him, don't you?"

"What?!"

"Don't lie. I know you, Charlie. You like him a lot."

"I… do. I liked him from when I saw him when he was staying at the Burrow the first time."

"Second year?" Bill asked with surprise. Charlie nodded.

"But he stole my heart when he faced the dragon in fourth year."

"Stole…"

"I love him." Charlie said with a sad smile.

"Why do you look sad then?"

"Because he doesn't love me back." Charlie sighed.

"Ah… the contract." Bill said. "I think he would grow to love you… charm your way into his heart."

"Easier said than done." Charlie snorted.

"The bracelet was a start." Bill pointed out.

"I have two years to make him fall for me."

"Huh?"

"He said after that I could go after my ladies or whatever."

"What?!"

"Well he doesn't expect us to work." Charlie looked about to cry.

"Well change his mind!"

"I'll try." Charlie was surprised when he found himself in an extra tight hug. He hugged Bill back and was glad his big brother wasn't angry at him anymore. When they broke apart, Harry was standing with two plates filled with food floating behind him and two goblets of wine in each hand along with a dazzling smile on his face as he gazed at the siblings. Bill chuckled and congratulated Harry before leaving them alone with a wink.

"I'm glad you made up with him." Harry commented handing a goblet to Charlie and conjuring a table for them.

"Yeah." Charlie agreed and settled next to Harry. They ate in silence and relaxed together occasionally staring at each other nervously until Fred found them and dragged them off to do the first dance.

Harry admitted he didn't know how to dance and Charlie looked at him in disbelief. He then chuckled and asked if he could lead. Somehow the dance with Charlie felt comfortable and Harry thankfully avoided stepping on toes. Bill whisked the 'bride' away for a dance with the brothers and Fred and George followed suit. Meanwhile, Harry found himself dancing with Severus providing much amusement for the older man. Hermione claimed the next dance and Harry decided to ask Minerva after. In the next hour, Harry was fairly certain he got better at dancing- one had to be to have danced with all Charlie's brothers (they insisted on practicing until he got it) in addition to Minerva (that woman is strict!) and Severus (this one doesn't like slouches). All in all Harry's feet were dead and he wanted nothing more than to go home.

The wedding party dispersed slowly and Harry along with Charlie, Fred, George, Severus and Hermione apparated to the Potter Manor for a private party and dinner. There was much teasing and the grooms found themselves blushing the entire time. Finally, the 'extras' left them leaving only Hermione behind who was promptly settled in one of the guest rooms farthest from Harry's and Charlie's suits.

Harry glanced at Charlie briefly as he led the man up to his rooms. They walked slowly aware of what must happen to complete the bond and satisfy that blasted contract. Harry sighed inwardly. He really didn't want to force himself on Charlie who he happened to come to like in the short time he had. Alas, there was no choice. Harry wanted to grumble at the unfairness of it all. Where was the joy in slowly wooing your spouse with all this? He was quite put off by the situation.

Charlie was wondering what Harry was thinking so furiously. He had to admit the youth looked very attractive when he was thinking. He quietly followed anticipating their union with butterflies running in his stomach. He never felt this nervous in his life. It made sense. This was quite literally his first time… being on the receiving end… he was both looking forward to and dreading the entire thing. He would have much preferred knowing Harry before but well it was life. Right now, his thoughts only included a lovely set of lips and green gem like eyes.

Harry opened the door with growing nervousness. The door closed behind them automatically as Harry turned to face his husband. He wanted to say a lot but words were lost as he got caught up staring at Charlie's blue eyes. Charlie smiled at him and stepped closer. Harry did the same and stayed there unsure of what to do.

Charlie could see Harry's uncertainty and wished the teen would just do _something_. He decided to go with his instincts and cupped the younger man's cheek. It had the desired effect of making him close the gap to lay a small kiss on the lips. That was all it took to break the ice. Harry kissed more boldly. Before they registered it, they were tangled with each other and kissing deeply and passionately.

'Bloody amazing.' Harry thought as his tongue played for dominance with Charlie's. This felt just perfect and he really didn't want to stop. Alas, humans do need to breath and Harry pulled back touching their foreheads together. His mind caught up to him and he loosened the hold on Charlie.

"I… don't want to force myself on you…" Harry whispered. Charlie stared wondering what was going on. The kiss should have led to other more interesting things.

"Harry you know we have to before midnight."

"Damn it… I feel like I'm violating you… I hate it."

"You're not!" Charlie grabbed Harry's robe in alarm. "I want this. It' alright." Harry looked skeptical and so Charlie attacked the youth, happily pushing away the offending robes and relentlessly kissing him. Harry stood frozen for a moment before he started responding and returning the favor.

It didn't take long for them to be out of their stuffy robes and they stood near the bed in just underwear. Harry was amused to note Charlie wore Y-fronts. All the boys in his dorms, including Harry, used good old boxers. The choice showed off the strong muscles lightly dusted with soft red hair, not to mention the prize between the strong legs.

Green eyes moved slowly over his form and Charlie felt himself blushing; he only hoped he wasn't blushing all over. Blood rushed south when Harry's gaze stopped at his groin and then met his eyes. Charlie looked down quickly deciding to check out his husband by the moonlight. He started when Harry gently traced his muscles but he soon leant into the touch.

Harry couldn't help staring. Charlie was… beautiful. There really was no other word to describe him. He traced the muscles of his arms, admiring their size and strength. He moved over to the broad chest and a small hiss made him step closer to lay a kiss on Charlie's collar bone. He smiled as Charlie groaned. Harry couldn't help tracing the perfect six-pack and drawing lazy circles around the belly-button. Charlie chuckled at the move and Harry met his blue eyes again only to draw in a sharp breath seeing the desire in them.

Charlie wanted to let Harry explore and had firmly fixed his hands by his side but it was getting difficult. He wanted to touch the teen. Merlin he was exotic. Well developed muscles, distinctly different from his own tough body, were covered in lightly tanned skin. He looked ready for action at a moment's notice. There were numerous scars on him as a testament to his involvement in the war. Charlie knew of all the hardships Harry had gone through but seeing those scars brought the reality home; this was the man who led them to victory, who had been everyone's hope and who had prevailed against the most dangerous man of the century. Overshadowing all these thoughts was the fact that Harry Potter was now _his _husband and he wanted him. Charlie's control broke when their eyes met again.

Harry was mesmerized by those eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight. He didn't have long to admire them though as Charlie grabbed his wandering hands and pulled him close. They were standing shoulder to toe and very aware of their reactions to each other. Charlie's mouth was hovering over his neck but oddly Harry felt comfortable. He felt strong hands kneading his shoulders and moving to his back pulling him closer and Harry let his arms encircle the man with a smile. When Charlie began kissing his neck, Harry arched his neck to allow better access. He was elated that Charlie was getting into it- he didn't feel like he was committing a crime anymore.

Charlie pulled back only to capture Harry's mouth in a searing kiss. Harry obliged even as he walked them backward into the bed. Charlie had always been in control of these situations but he found letting Harry take the lead wasn't too bad- he even liked it. He threaded his fingers through raven hair and pulled until he got his kiss. Harry ravaged his mouth then seemed to want to kiss him everywhere at once.

Clothes were becoming uncomfortable and Harry tentatively touched Charlie through the cloth. The resultant moan made him bold enough to peel off the offending article and his own boxers joined it on the floor. He leaned in so their now bare parts touched and kissed his husband. They started naturally moving against each other to relieve themselves. It felt right, it felt good and it was amazing. They climaxed and collapsed against each other panting.

After a moment, Harry cast _scrougify_ on both of them and wandlessly summoned the lube he had earlier prepared. He nervously kissed Charlie and moved down as he gently pried his legs apart. Charlie was already aroused and watched him with half-lidded eyes. Harry grinned at him and stroked his thighs slowly listening for some more of those delicious moans from his husband. He wasn't disappointed.

He played a bit with the red head that was helplessly pinned underneath him before finally fingering him. Charlie gasped as one lone finger entered aided by the slippery substance covering it. Harry stilled and cocked his head to one side like a bird and stared into blue eyes.

"Hurts?" He asked softly.

"A little… not anymore." Charlie gasped. Harry nodded and kissed him softly on the lips before moving his finger in and out carefully. Soon he added another finger, this time waiting for Charlie to nod that he was alright. Soon, he was well prepared and Harry withdrew his fingers eliciting a whimper from the dragon tamer.

"Ready for me?" Harry smiled. Charlie looked at him wide-eyed and his gaze flicked to the enormous member he could glimpse poised at his entrance. He gulped and squeezed his eyes shut. Harry suppressed a chuckle and stroked Charlie's cheek until he opened his eyes warily. There was uncertainty and fear in those blue eyes that produced a twinge inside Harry.

"I'll be gentle. I promise." Charlie still looked scared so Harry attempted to kiss away his worries. Harry laid sloppy kisses all over Charlie's face and neck finally making him giggle. "Good, relax like that and trust me." Harry smiled delivering a few more such kisses. He finally landed on Charlie's lips and engaged him as he slowly entered his spouse. The gasp of pain was swallowed into the gentle kiss and Charlie gripped Harry's shoulders painfully. Harry drew back and little and resumed kissing Charlie everywhere to make him relax.

"Why aren't you moving?" Charlie asked after a while.

"I won't until I know you're fine." Harry stroked his hair gently and looked into his eyes. "Does it hurt?"

"A little. Think I'm okay now though." Charlie whispered.

"We'll wait… meanwhile…" Harry claimed Charlie's lips in a heated kiss. When Charlie involuntarily bucked, Harry started moving slowly. He didn't mind the scratches his husband was undoubtedly making on his back but he loved the noises he was making. Harry grinned down at the red-head and couldn't help but kiss him over and over again as their speed slowly increased. Somewhere along the road, Charlie had wrapped his legs around Harry's waist making the thrusts deeper and somehow the two seemed to never be too far from each other's lips. By the time they found their release and collapsed in a heap of limbs, the two were completely spent and fell asleep soon after.

Harry was first to wake the next day. He was used to short hours of sleeping after so long of living on the run. He looked over at Charlie with a smile. The previous night had been amazing and he couldn't bring himself to regret marrying or bedding Charlie. He gently tucked a fiery strand of hair behind his ear and placed a soft kiss to Charlie's forehead, grinning when the man mumbled something in his sleep.

Harry's happy mood was however tainted with a deep sadness. He would have loved to know Charlie better before marrying- he already liked the dragon tamer. It didn't matter anymore, he supposed, but it also didn't change the fact that Charlie was fundamentally straight. Sooner or later, he would be disgusted being held by him, a man, and he would demand to be released. Two years… it was a long time. In that time, perhaps Charlie would grow to love him but it was doubtful. He was more likely to want to run off and find girls as soon as their agreed time was up. This whole business was stupid… he hoped Charlie managed to conceive last night, so he could leave him alone and give him some respite. He probably couldn't bear it if his husband started feeling disgust for him and he'd rather not develop one-sided feelings for someone unattainable. He sighed and dragged himself to the shower.

Harry came back and dressed in a soft casual robe for the day. He didn't have any plans and decided on a day spent reading about his newest passion- wards. However, as he came out of the dressing room, he stood still at the sight of Charlie on the bed. The sunlight falling on the man's form made him glow- an effect, no doubt, of his lovely hair. Harry noticed it was a darker, richer color than the rest of the Weasleys and was quite pleasant. Suddenly, he wanted to touch it to test its softness or maybe to remind himself that Charlie wasn't some immortal being. Unable to resist, he gingerly sat beside the dragon tamer and slowly carded his fingers through the thick hair.

He studied the older man and noticed the sharp features- high cheekbones and shapely nose. His lashes were certainly long and were currently brushing tanned cheeks. His lips were full and a pale pink that was quite inviting- Harry couldn't help touching a lone finger to them and letting it trace the remaining features. He smiled sadly, knowing this person would never truly belong to him. Before, he woke though, he could admire and he could touch all he wanted. Harry leaned in slowly, careful not to disturb the man and laid a small feather-light kiss on his alluring lips. He pulled away with another bitter smile and retreated from the room before he did more.

Charlie heard the door close softly and chanced opening his eyes. He smiled brightly at the roof and stretched like a satisfied cat. He had been awake since he heard the shower run and had played with the idea of jumping Harry in the said shower. However, he had chickened out and had quickly pretended sleep when Harry exited fully dressed. His heart was pounding even as he wondered why he wanted to pretend to be asleep. He had a hard time not moving when he felt Harry sit beside him, close enough to touch. It was even harder to hold back the gasp when he felt cool fingers card through his hair- Merlin that felt so good he had wanted to purr! Then the teen had to trace his lips and his face- how had he managed to prevent any of his muscles from twitching? Regardless, Charlie was enjoying himself when Harry suddenly withdrew. He felt disappointed but then hot breath fanned over his face and his eyes flew open just as Harry's lips met his in the softest of kisses. Harry's eyes were closed and Charlie closed his own to feel him better. He opened them to see a retreating back- Harry was unaware that he was awake, it seemed. It really was a good morning and Charlie had every reason to act like a cat that got the cream- technically… he had. He stretched and snuggled into the bed and promptly returned to sleep.

"Harry! Happy Birthday!" Hermione was sitting at the small table in the kitchen sipping coffee. Apparently, Harry wasn't the only one to wake up _too_ early.

"Thank you. How did you sleep?"

"As well as can be… You know how it is." She shrugged with a small smile.

"Yeah."

"So, how was you know… last night." She grinned. Her grin fell off as Harry smiled sadly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Something is obviously bothering you." She said sternly.

"It's just… I don't know… forget it."

"No." Hermione folded her arms over her chest and Harry knew she wouldn't back down now.

"If you must know…" Harry conceded and took a deep steadying breath. "It's just that Charlie is… well he is perfect."

"What's the problem if he's perfect?"

"He's also straight. How long do you think he'd let me touch him?" Harry asked with a scoff.

"Harry?"

"I… I guess I'm afraid of the time when he will be disgusted by it all. No matter how much I wish for it… he can't, won't love me…" Harry's voice was filled with pain and Hermione launched herself at him.

"O Harry. You can't know that! You're overreacting!"

"No, Mione… I'm just being realistic. I made a man who is known to enjoy women marry me, a man. It can't end well. I'd best be prepared." She peered at him.

"Merlin… you already like him, don't you?"

"That easy to read?"

"When are you not?" Hermione scoffed and hugged the man tighter. "It'll be alright."

"I hope so… I really do. I'd like to be at least friends with him but I don't know if I can pull it off."

"You can. He seems to like you somewhat, just stop worrying so much." Harry nodded and Hermione got back to her seat. Soon, Nelli had breakfast served as Harry expected Charlie to sleep in.

Charlie wandered through the halls sometime before lunch. Truth be told he was lost and it didn't occur to him to call for Nelli. He wasn't sure where he was supposed to go to find food or Harry, preferably both. He was thus relieved when he recognized the door to the study and hopefully opened it. Harry was sitting behind his desk with papers strewn about and concentrating hard on a piece of parchment. He looked very serious and very sexy sitting there with his shirt partially open and mouth gently chewing the end of a quill. Charlie smiled and entered.

Harry looked up to see a semi-disheveled Charlie at the door. He seemed to be half asleep despite the shower he must have taken judging from the dripping hair. He looked quite adorable with the ruffled loose fitting shit, sliding off a little on one side and a dazed, dreamy expression on his face. Harry smiled at him and put down his tedious paperwork.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Slept well?"

"Yeah… should have woken me up." Charlie grumbled seating himself on the sofa.

"Hungry?"

"I suppose… What time is it?"

"Eleven. I'll have Nellie prepare an early lunch. How about tea meanwhile? Jia's scones are absolutely marvelous."

"Jia?"

"The house elf in charge of the kitchens." Harry explained as he stretched.

"Ah… well that'll be fine but I need coffee." Harry nodded and called for Nelli to order tea and lunch in an hour or so. After the elf popped away, he sat beside Charlie, careful not to touch but near enough to do so if they wished.

"Are you like Severus?" Harry asked sipping his own beverage as Charlie hungrily consumed the scones.

"Like Severus? In what way?" Charlie blinked, apparently his brain was finally kick-starting.

"He starts the day with coffee… the man can't function without his first cup! He snaps and snarls like a bloody dragon before he sips it." Harry made a face.

"Well I don't know about snapping and snarling but I suppose I am a bit irritated before my cup." Charlie chuckled, imagining a Severus like dragon. "What about you?"

"I like it but I can function without. I prefer tea though."

"Where's Hermione? Is she okay?" Charlie asked suddenly remembering the brunette.

"She's fine. We had breakfast together and she went off to the ministry to see what jobs are available. Now that Ron is not in the picture, she can do what she really wants." Harry smiled softly.

"And what is that?"

"She doesn't know." Harry deadpanned. Charlie laughed accompanied by Harry. "No really, right now all she wants to do is research her options. I'm sure she'll decide soon enough."

"Sounds like our resident bookworm." Charlie agreed.

"Have any plans for today?"

"None. Why?"

"I was hoping you'd come for a visit to the muggle world. I need to visit one of my holdings and demand answers."

"Why do you want me there?" Charlie asked suspiciously- Harry looked very uncomfortable.

"Um… moral support? I might need someone to stop me from wrecking the place."

"Harry… why would you wreck a place? You have good control over your magic." Harry sighed and stared into the fireplace.

"My uncle works there… it won't be pretty." Harry whispered. "I'd take Mione but she's busy. Severus or the twins will probably blow up before I do."

"I know your time with them was… unpleasant but surely…" Harry shook his head vehemently.

"You don't understand! They hate magic and they _hate_ me! If he says anything I can't…"

"Shh…" Charlie hugged Harry and rocked with him. "I'll come. Don't fret. I was just wondering why you need the support, that's all."

"My magic is unstable…"

"How so?"

"The amount… increased after I woke up. We don't know _exactly_ why but my emotions can cause it to go berserk."

"I see. Thank you for telling me and… well asking me to accompany you as well."

"So, you'll come?" Charlie nodded and received a small kiss on his cheek which made him smile.

"Let's call it a date." Charlie winked and laughed as Harry blushed.

Harry was very nervous about this visit. It wasn't so much that he was visiting a muggle establishment that he had the controlling shares in, it was more to do with the fact that it was the workplace of one Vernon Dursley, head of some department. He couldn't imagine how the man would react and it would be a very trying visit. Truthfully, he really didn't want to personally go there but the state of affairs at Grunnings was abysmal. Their accounting had many holes and it worried Harry as an investor. He needed to see what was actually happening in order to make correct decisions- a sound advice from Draco.

He looked around at the posh surroundings of Grunnings. The place was opulent for one running with losses for the past ten years. The man who greeted him was equally well dressed and named Oliver Thomas, the Vice president for the holding. He looked as shady as Lockhart used to look before he was put away in St. Mungo's. Charlie's presence behind him was reassuring.

"Lord Potter. A pleasure to finally meet you." Thomas greeted. Harry only nodded and looked around. "I hope you like our office. Newly redone. Marvelous job by our exclusive designers." The man ranted.

"I'd like to see the work areas." Harry cut him off. He would ask about the money for refurbishing later.

"Of course. This way." The man looked nervous.

Harry ignored the stares and walked down the flight of stairs with Charlie looking around excitedly. The machines were making a lot of noise and Harry, despite not being knowledgeable was sure they were outdated, old and hazardous. The employees manning the machines were looking disgruntled and looked murderous when Thomas ordered the work to be stopped.

"Mr. Thomas. Why don't you organize a meeting with all the heads? I'm sure we can look around just fine by ourselves."

"As you wish." He glared at the employees warningly before he left.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Harry Potter, the president and owner of this establishment. Don't worry about your deadlines for today, I'll ensure you all do not get blamed." His comment softened a few faces. "Now, someone tell me why these machines are so old and outdated?"

"We are not given funds from the higher ups." An elderly man stepped forward. "They claim we are low on funds."

"I see. Regrettable since our products would be sub-par…" Many nodded. Harry focused on the man who had spoken. "Mr?"

"Dean Frost." The man held out a hand which Harry shook with a smile.

"Mr. Frost, I wonder if you can provide a list of improvements you need? I am assuming you are the head of the manufacturing department?"

"You assumed correctly Mr. Potter."

"Good. I want to try and pull this place up to proper standards. If not…"

"You aren't closing down?" A woman spoke up sounding hysterical.

"Our livelihoods are dependent on this job!" someone else protested.

"Rest assured that I take care of my people. You will be relocated if this place is closed down but I'd like to prevent that. Of course, I'd need your cooperation to make changes." Harry hoped they wouldn't give him as much trouble as others often did. His fears were vanquished as slowly the employees nodded.

"Excellent. Mr. Frost should join the meeting. I hope to see you all in good health next time." He gave them a charming smile and noticed a quiet snort from his husband. He supposed it was interesting.

Harry led Charlie back the way they came and found Thomas arguing with a fat man. Harry stiffened slightly and was glad for the hand on his back to calm him.

"Mr. Thomas? Is everyone ready?" He asked politely, ignoring the other man.

"You… you… what the hell are you doing here?" Vernon shouted as expected.

"Mr. Dursley, it is unbecoming of you to shout, that too at your superiors." Harry noted fixing his uncle with a cold gaze. "Thomas, I have other things to do…"

"Of course, of course you are a busy man." The man looked from one to other man but decided to lead the owner into a large meeting Hall where several people were waiting.

"As you all know, Grunnings has a new president, Lord Potter. I will hand it over to him now."

"Lord?" Vernon looked shocked but only managed a whisper.

"Greetings to all of you. Only recently have I found that I own the controlling shares. I apologize for all the trouble caused by my absence." The men and women weren't impressed. "The reason for my visit is simple. I wanted to see firsthand how things were run here. Given the financial reports from the past ten years… it is surprising. I'll be straight forward. I don't like what I see. The company supposedly is running on losses but has recently commissioned a refurbishing." Harry held up a hand to stop any protests. "This in itself is fine, however, not when the state of our equipment is so abysmal. You as department heads are the ones I hold responsible. First I will have experts come in to audit everything. There is obviously something wrong and I intend to find out what. Those who come forward may receive mercy but those who are found to have… let's say cheated the workplace, will have much to answer for. I want this place running as smoothly as it did during my grandfather's time and I will hope I have your utmost cooperation. Within the hour, professionals will be coming to do a full audit. Until they are finished everyone is on a paid leave…it may take a week or two to get things in order. The decision is final." He waited a moment. "I'll answer any questions now."

"Can we be assured of our jobs?"

"A very valid question. If the establishment is salvageable and you are not involved in any illegal activities, you may return without a doubt."

"What if it is decided that Grunnings will close down?"

"I shall endeavor to find you new jobs. It might not be easy but I do have other companies where I lack manpower. I consider you all to be under my care and rest assured I will do everything in my power to ensure you do not lose out."

"Those that are found to be guilty?"

"Will be dealt with by law. Either dismissal or more severe punishments."

The hall broke out into small discussion groups but it seemed everyone was fine by his decisions.

"If there isn't anything else, I suggest you inform your subordinates. There is no need to take your belongings but you may do so. Please leave all paperwork and work related material at your desks to hasten the process. Thank you for your time."

"That was impressive." Charlie whispered as Harry stepped down.

"Was it? First speech ever." Harry grinned. The grin faded as he saw Vernon push past people to get to him.

"You! Boy, how dare you!"

"Mr. Dursley. You have already shown insubordination twice now. Need I tell you to mind your tongue?"

"How dare you! You freak! Finally thought we were rid of you and you came back! What's this about Lord? You ain't nothing but filth who should have died with his drunkard parents!"

Vernon didn't get far. Harry had reacted and pinned the older man to the wall with a hand firmly pressed on his throat, cutting off speech.

"I have tolerated your bullshit all my life, Vernon. No more. You and your lies can go to hell. I know the truth. My parents were amazing people loved by all. A madman took them from me or I'd never have had the displeasure of living with your disgusting self for precious years of my life. I was going to live and let live but now… I believe I will submit all the evidence to your abuse to the proper authorities. Wouldn't that be a nice present for your perfect little family?" Harry sneered. His magic was reacting and Charlie was beside him in a second.

"Harry, calm down. The vermin isn't worth it." Charlie had his arms securely around Harry's waist and held him tightly. His soft words of comfort eventually calmed him down and he released the fat man.

"To make the kind gentle Harry lose it… you truly are despicable. Come, love, we will go home?" Charlie sneered at Vernon and pulled Harry away.

"Fag!" Vernon shouted. Apparently, he didn't know when to shut up. Harry's malevolent gaze with Charlie's alongside was enough to freeze the idiot to the spot in fear. His future, whatever it was, didn't look too good.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I expected it." Harry sighed.

"It really was that bad? I didn't really believe the twins back then."

"They were completely truthful. It was much worse before Hogwarts and after Sirius died."

"Why after Sirius?"

"I told them he would come after them… notorious criminal and all. They found out he died." Harry shrugged.

"Ah… Well it's over now."

"Not yet. I was hoping Vernon can behave but seems I will have to destroy him."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes. I'll take over Dudley, who really needs help. Vernon will end up in jail anyway. Petunia can live in a shack for all I care. Dudley, though, is a product of his idiot parents. I want to get him out of their influence. He has changed a bit after the dementor attack."

"I see. What do you plan?"

"Demand rent."

"What?"

"The house they live in is mine. They haven't been paying rent as the owner was living there but he isn't anymore is he?"

"Evil."

"They won't be able to afford it even with Vernon's job, which he will shortly lose. If nothing else then insubordination but I know he embezzled money. If I'm lucky evidence of my abuse will see both him and his wife in prison."

"O… well let me know if I can help."

"You already did. Thank you for coming with me and stopping me from killing him."

"You wouldn't have."

"I might have."

"So… coffee?" Harry laughed and let his husband drag him to a muggle coffee shop for a real date.

Harry was avoiding him. No, he _was_ talking to him and they slept on the same bed but something was off. He wouldn't touch him not even small touches! No kisses, or soft caresses and not even the level of comfort that had been there before their wedding. Was Harry simply not interested? Charlie growled. He did not like this at all! Why wasn't Harry touching him! Why did he sit on the opposite chair when the spot beside him was perfectly empty?! He even touched Draco and Hermione more than him. He was going to jump that minx- by Merlin he will do it!

Hermione noticed Harry's hesitation with pity. It must be so hard for him. However as the days went by she also noticed frustration on Charlie's face. Every time Harry avoided an innocent touch, the dragon tamer resembled one of his dragons. Interesting. Did Charlie like Harry? Were all of her best friend's worries for naught? She smirked. This would be fun. She wrote a note with a simple spell "_Liga manu lectum". _Now for Charlie to use it on Harry.

Charlie was startled when a paper plane crashed into his head. He stared at it and the girl who sent it. Hermione was sitting looking suspiciously innocent. He read the three words on it and stared at the girl with his mouth hanging- was she serious?! She gave a small nod and went back to her book. Ok so she was serious but should he do it? Harry was oblivious enough to never notice his feelings and this state of things can not be allowed to continue. Ok so tonight… he will jump his husband- he won't do wandless magic on him, right?

"Charlie… What in Merlin's name?" His hands were tied snugly to the bed thanks to the spell Charlie cast on him without a warning.

"You won't touch me. Why?" Charlie got right into the matter.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play with me Harry! You sit as far from me as possible. Haven't even kissed me for the past _two_ weeks! I am your husband damn it! You're driving me crazy."

"I…"

"Why?"

"Because you're not gay."

"What kind of stupid…"

"But it's true! I don't want to get hopelessly attached only to have you leave me for a woman…" His voice dropped in volume.

"Harry. Look at me." Harry refused but was forced to when Charlie gently turned his head. "I am gay. I told everyone at the ceremony."

"That was just to shut Ginny up…"

"No love. I really lied about the women. I've never been interested in them." Harry smiled softly, relieved at that news but the smile fell away when Charlie continued. "And I have only been involved with one man… who only managed to kiss me before I dumped his ass."

"Only one?"

"Yup."

"Why'd you dump him?"

"He got close to me to steal a dragon egg. Besides, someone else caught my eye."

"Who caught your eye?" Harry asked, worried he had competition.

"A certain green eyed, shaggy haired kid who was at that time way too young for me."

"Oh… You still like him?"

"Like? No I can honestly say I love him."

"O… I… Who is it? Do I know him?" Charlie blinked, was Harry this dense?

"I think you do." Charlie played along.

"Hint?"

"Powerful, charming, kind, sweet, cute and handsome, heroic…"

"Sounds like he is perfect."

"He is." Charlie kissed him. "…and I am lucky to be married to him."

"Huh?"

"Really love, you can be a bit dense."

"Green eyed… you… I... what? Charlie?"

"In short, Harry Potter, I love you. I've liked you since you were merely fourteen, for Merlin's sake!"

"Oh… then… wait… why didn't you jump at the chance to marry me? Why didn't you try to date me?!"

"You were scary and unrecognizable when you came by the Burrow. I was unsure of who you really were. I didn't approach you before that because I thought you were straight and dating Ginny. If I had known… well…"

"You really love me?"

"Of course, you foolish kid."

"Untie me."

"No way. I'm going to torture you for ignoring me!"

"Come on Charlie!"

"No!" Charlie grinned and attacked Harry's lips.

Harry's mind was thinking even as a part of him could do nothing but feel Charlie's sweet kisses. Charlie was gay. If they knew about each other's orientation, they might have dated. Charlie married him not only out of obligation but because he wanted to as well. What about him? Did he like Charlie? The dragon tamer, cool brother of Ron, had impressed him. However, it wasn't until he was forced to marry a Weasley he really got to know Charlie. True he was falling for the strong but gentle man that Charlie was- he was looking forward to having kids with him. But could he say he loved him?

"Charlie! Stop."

"What?" He looked hurt.

"You said you loved me?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know if I do too… but I was trying not to fall for you." Harry mumbled.

"But you don't hate me."

"Merlin no. But I want you to understand that it might take a while to say it back honestly."

"That's alright. I won't give you any other choice." The man shrugged making Harry laugh.

"Yes sir. Now kiss me."

Charlie smirked and went back to trailing kisses all over Harry. For Harry's part, he felt like he was the most precious thing in the world… despite being tied to the bed. Charlie didn't relent until Harry was begging for release; the man hadn't even touched him properly yet he was ready to burst! Charlie simply continued teasing and let poor Harry beg.

"Charlie… Please." Harry panted.

"What do you want?"

"Anything. I don't care just… I want you." Charlie groaned.

"Not fair Harry." Charlie whined a little and straddled him. "You're going to hold it in until I'm ready." Harry nodded frantically. "Good."

Slowly, Charlie impaled himself on him making it impossible to stay quiet. He settled down comfortably with Harry deep inside him and stared.

"You're beautiful" Charlie whispered.

"No more than you." Harry returned, thrusting his hips slightly. He earned a kiss and Charlie started moving slowly. It didn't take long for the pace to pick up and they both moaned with pleasure. Finally, Charlie came with a shout and Harry soon followed. The two slumped together and caught their breath.

"Now, can you untie me?"

"No. I like having my wicked way with you."

"And I'd like to wrap my hands around my husband." Charlie put on a thinking expression. "Besides, you just need to ask to have your wicked way with me, my dear husband." Charlie grinned.

"Promise?"

"I may later regret this but… I promise." Charlie grinned evilly and released him.

Harry had his own plan and flipped them over to completely ravish the already swollen lips. He trailed kisses down Charile's hard body and slipped into him for another round. Charlie chuckled and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. It wasn't until another two rounds that they fell asleep.

In the following month, Harry's plans to save Grunnings came to life. The full audit had revealed severe mismanagement of funds by several people, one of whom was Vernon Dursley. The four persons charged with embezzlement were promptly dismissed and cases against them were initiated. The remaining office was glad of these people leaving as they were terrible bosses. The equipment was soon replaced and a new department to research better products was created- Harry wanted to sell more than just drills. Within just one month, the changes were showing a better outlook and most everyone was happy.

This left Vernon jobless and in a precarious position. His 'perfect' life was more or less gone. Petunia was forced to work but could only find small low paying jobs. As a direct result, Dudley could no longer go to his prestigious school and was transferred to the local school. His behavior was no longer excused as Vernon had no money to bribe or threaten people with. Soon, Harry's story also came out and the law took up investigation into the case due to an anonymous tip. Harry didn't have to even lift a finger as the evidence was there for all to see- the cupboard, bedroom with bars on it and catflap. Dudley's big mouth and arrogance helped the case wonderfully.

Harry felt sorry for Dudley, just a tiny bit and decided to give him a chance. He visited Privet Drive dressed in an expensive suit and casually strolled down the lane, greeting those he knew politely. He was startled to see some of the Grunnings employees there and realized Vernon's power had them overlooking his misfortune. He sighed. Nothing to be done about it now. He stood a moment at the door and knocked.

"You…" Petunia blanched.

"Hello Aunt. May I come in?"

"No! Go away freak!"

"I have come to meet Dudley to offer him a chance. If you'd rather his future be ruined…" Harry turned as if to leave.

"Fine. Just come in."

"Thank you."

Harry strolled in and wrinkled his nose at the tasteless furniture. Now that he lived in Potter manor, he could see the horrible taste his aunt had. He sat in the armchair and waited for his cousin.

"Freak." Dudley greeted. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"If you want my help, Dudley, you will speak to me with respect." Harry said calmly. He noticed Petunia glowering but it didn't concern her.

"What did you want, Harry?" Dudley asked curiously.

"Better. I have been informed of your circumstances. I have a proposition for you."

"Really? Why do you want to…?"

"You're my cousin." Harry shrugged. "I will pay your fees to an establishment that provides year round accommodations. You will finish schooling there and should you prove yourself I will be willing to sponsor university as well."

"What's the catch?"

"The catch, Dudley, is you have to change. No more bullying and disrespecting others… no matter how small or weak. The Potters are protectors. If I take you under my wing, your actions reflect on me, the head of the family. I'm offering you protection and immunity from your parents' actions. In return, I only ask you to become a productive member of society, nothing more."

"It might be difficult to change." Dudley said uncertainly.

"It is but not impossible. You'll have special help, cousin. I am aware of your difficulties in learning, even if Vernon always thought it a weakness and refused to acknowledge it."

"I don't…"

"I know, Dudley." Harry said softly. "And I will help. No one will bully you for it because they will face my wrath. You just need to do your best."

"What… what's wrong with me? Why… can't I learn like everyone?" He asked fearfully. Harry was somewhat sad to see an insecure side to his cousin. Vernon's foolishness had hurt Dudley as well.

"You just learn in a different way from others. Nothing is _wrong _with you." Harry smiled. "I'll have a trusted man evaluate you first and we can work from there. It's not like you're stupid. You'll be brilliant with some help."

"You really think so?"

"I do." Dudley did something he did not do since he was six, since he was a big boy. He cried. Here was the boy he had tormented, understanding him better than anyone ever had and willing to help. He was here giving a golden chance to make something of himself and it was just too much.

Harry was beside the boy in a second. Petunia stared as her nephew gently rocked her son and wiped away his tears. She didn't want to believe that Harry was so kind. Her eyes also filled with tears as she realized how exactly she had treated this boy who was willingly helping her son and how alone her own child had been. She had been so foolish.

"I'll pick you up in a week. Be packed and ready."

"Thank you Harry." Dudley whispered and squeezed his cousin one last time before letting go.

"We might not be here that long." Petunia said sadly.

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"With everything that's going on we can't pay rent and well… we might be evicted." Harry laughed.

"Aunt Petunia, you haven't been paying rent since you moved in. And you won't be evicted."

"How do you know?" Dudley asked bewildered.

"Because, Dudders, this house belongs to me." Harry smiled as Petunia's jaw dropped. "My mum set it up so you didn't have to pay. It was her wedding gift to you… since you wouldn't accept anything from her."

"Oh… Lily…"

"You can stay here for now." Harry told her and said goodbye to Dudley. He didn't want to end up comforting his aunt… that was too much even for him.

"Harry!" Hermione called as she hurried towards him in the crowded Diagon Alley.

"Hello Mione." Harry caught her in a hug.

"You look well, Harry." Severus was approaching at a slightly slower pace.

"Hello Severus." Harry beamed.

"Let's have coffee." Hermione declared and dragged the men into a nearby café. The men rolled their eyes but followed.

"There seems to be some news?" Harry asked pointedly looking at Hermione.

"Merlin yes! I just had a meeting with Professor Flitwick! Severus set it up for me. He has agreed to take me on as an apprentice! I'm so excited!" She nearly squealed.

"A charms mistress then?" Harry smiled. "Brilliant, Mione. When do you start?"

"With the new school year in September. I have a few months to laze around."

"You don't know how to laze…" Harry pointed out.

"Oh alright! I'll think up some projects to do. And maybe read every book on charms in your library."

"That's more like it." Harry grinned and Severus snorted in amusement.

They chattered for a while until Charlie, who was shopping for something he refused to tell Harry about, joined them. The conversation shifted to something the couple did not consider for a while.

"So, Charlie, any luck with you know…?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean, Mione?" Harry blinked and stared at Charlie.

"I believe, Misters Potter, she means if Charlie has as yet conceived." Severus supplied.

"Oh…" Harry and Charlie shared a look and started laughing.

"Why are you two laughing?" Hemione asked confused.

"We… uh… sort of … forgot?" Harry said blushing slightly.

"Forgot? How can you forget?!" Severus glared.

"Well, ever since we kind of got serious with each other… the matter took back seat, I guess." Charlie admitted with a smile.

"Yeah we've been busy going on dates, snogging and getting up to all sorts of mischief." Harry winked.

Hermione laughed as Severus gave a long suffering sigh. Harry and Charlie indulged in a soft kiss.

"You should check. You are only a few months away from the deadline. If Charlie is not with child, I can brew you a potion to ensure he is before time is up."

"We'll go see Poppy, Severus. Thank you for the reminder and your kind offer." Harry smiled at the older man who was fast becoming someone dear to him. Severus only nodded and steered the conversation elsewhere.

Later that day, Harry and Charlie visited Poppy who was ecstatic to see her favorite patient. Harry had to suffer through a million questions before he got the chance to ask Poppy to check Charlie.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Wea… right… Mr. Potter?"

"Just call me Charlie, Madam." Charlie laughed. "Nothing is wrong with me. We just want you to check to see if… um… I am pregnant."

"Oh… any reason?" Charlie looked to Harry who sighed.

"There was contract Poppy. If Charlie doesn't get pregnant by July, he could be in danger."

"Contract… but…"

"It's a long story…"

"My family wanted to trap Harry into marrying my sister. But he happens to be gay and Harry's grandfather ensured that he could choose any one of the children. He chose me." Charlie shrugged.

"I thought you married for love." Poppy looked sad.

"I did." Charlie said softly squeezing Harry's hand. Poppy saw the small gesture and relaxed into a smile when Harry returned it with a smile and a soft kiss.

"I can honestly say Charlie is the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't wait for my love to be with my child."

"Well then we should check." Poppy beamed and made Charlie sit on the bed and ran diagnostic charms. Her smile got wider as she hugged Charlie, then turned to Harry and hugged him.

"Twins!" She breathed.

"No way…" Harry whispered and looked at Charlie over her shoulder. The moment Poppy released him he was hugging Charlie and whispering 'thank you' to him. Poppy let them celebrate a while before clearing her throat.

"How many months?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Fourth month. It's curious that you haven't had any symptoms. Normally wizards get morning sickness from the second month to fourth."

"I haven't had any trouble…" Charlie frowned. "Is it bad for the babies?"

"O dear no! They are healthy. It may be because you keep fit…"

"Or maybe I keep him so happy he forgot to be sick?" Harry suggested cheekily.

"Possible." Poppy replied distractedly making Harry gape. "It's well known that the one carrying the child, especially in wizard pregnancies have fewer troubles if the father is always around and cares for the 'mother' to be."

"Well… Harry might end the streak of bliss by overdoing it." Charlie said dryly.

"It's not like you don't enjoy me hovering around you." Harry pouted.

"Sometimes." Charlie smiled and kissed his husband.

"Does he need potions or anything?" Harry asked.

"He seems healthy enough. Though I will suggest a dose of supplements each day to ensure the babies form well." Harry nodded.

"I suppose Severus knows which ones?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Poppy blinked.

"I trust him to make the best potions. I'll ask him later." Harry grinned.

They said their goodbyes and returned home where Harry proceeded to dance around with Charlie in his arms. He was giddy with excitement at the thought of having his own children and the fact that they were currently safe inside the man he has definitely fallen for was a bonus. The fact that Charlie already loved him and wanted these kids was even better. In short Harry was happier than he ever was.

"Calm down Harry! You're making me dizzy."

"Sorry… just too happy! Thanks Charlie… you don't know how much this means to me." Harry kissed the man softly and gazed into the blue eyes. "I've always wanted a family. Weasleys were for a while but these kids and you are all mine… I don't have to worry about overstepping my welcome or anything like that. I belong… finally… I belong." Harry sniffed a little.

"Yes you do, my love. You belong with me and now with our kids. I love you, Harry."

"Me too… Don't you dare think it's because of the babies!" He admonished as Charlie opened his mouth to protest. "It's not. You've been here for me in ways I never expected someone would care. You're perfect, my dragon tamer and I love you. I'm sorry it took so long to say it but I love you." Charlie's eyes misted as he leaned in to return the sentiment via a slow kiss.

"We ought to celebrate."

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

"Whatever it is… the clothes aren't helping." Charlie declared and Harry obliged by removing both their clothing.

"Now what?"

"Shower." Charlie decided looking determined. Harry laughed a little and carried his lover through their rooms to the spacious bathtub. They celebrated late into the night first in the tub and later in their large bed.

Charlie's birthday being only two weeks away, they decided to announce the arrival of the two little Potters then. Charlie protested the plan for a little party but gave up when he realized how important this was to his husband. He smiled as Harry went from his desk to the shelf to try and organize the party. The invited included Hermione, Severus, Fred, George, Draco, Bill, Fleur, Percy and two of Charlie's closest friends from Romania. Charlie decided not to invite his mother and sent a secret invitation to his father who agreed to drop by.

On the birthday Charlie was woken up quite pleasantly by Harry who was kissing him everywhere. After a round of exercise, they took a shower only for Charlie to realize it was way too early. Harry had laughed and took Charlie's hand and activated a portkey. They arrived at a large expanse of land surrounded by mountains and forest. On one side Charlie could see a large building and turned questioning eyes to Harry.

"I promised you that you can continue your career." Harry said hugging him from behind. "Let me present you with Potter Dragon reserve. It's located in a remote part of Wales and is protected by natural mountains. It used to be a natural dragon habitat until they were hunted in Britain. It's yours to do what you want with it."

"Harry… how…?" Charlie breathed taking in the vast expanse of land.

"I pulled some strings." Harry chuckled. "It was almost too easy to get permissions to set it up. I've also talked to some dragon breeders who are ready to send eggs and young dragons to start off. You'll have to see about staffing and so on."

"I… can't accept this…" Charlie whispered.

"You can and you will, love. The land and the reserve are both yours and mine. Joint ownership… just so ministry won't complain but I know practically nothing about this so it's really all yours." Harry turned the red-head around and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I want you to do what you love… and teach our children as well. This land was just lying there with no use… you'd do well converting it, Charlie."

"The building?"

"I had it built in the fashion of a manor house. It can house up to twenty people and is fully equipped. Figured we could spend some days here and your workers need to stay somewhere. Anything else you need, builders are ready to take orders. I also have a small vault set up solely for the reserve."

"I don't know what to say." Charlie shook his head.

"Say yes." Harry smiled.

"I already did." Charlie pointed out. Harry laughed and kissed his forehead fondly.

"That you did. Charles Potter, are you going to take on this project?"

"Yes, my darling. But you're helping."

"Eh… fine…" Harry mock sighed.

They spent some time walking around as Charlie made observations and noted down several changes he needed and additional building for the eggs and young dragons. A storage shed for any ingredients they could collect from the dragons and a small farm to supply food. Harry watched Charlie slowly get excited and couldn't help but smile with satisfaction.

Despite the small number of guests, Harry had the ballroom prepared. The abundance of space meant the food and drinks could be served there as well along with enough seats for everyone. They ate and talked excitedly about every topic. Harry had Charlie up for the opening dance.

Somewhere in the middle of it all a large cake appeared along with all the Potter elves. Harry ushered them all to the cake and Charlie gaped at the sheer size.

"You'd think I was hundred years old." Charlie commented.

"I have a feeling at that time you'll have a bigger one, love." Harry laughed and handed his husband the knife. After blowing the candles he cut it and Harry promptly took some cream and on the pretence of feeding Charlie, smeared it on his cheek. While Charlie was still recovering he licked at the cream making everyone laugh.

"Potter… you'll pay for that." Charlie growled.

"For what?" Harry said innocently and kissed Charlie deeply, uncaring of the whistling from the twins.

"Get a room." Severus droned making the two break up to snicker at the potions master.

"What are the elves doing?" Hermione asked as the elves scurried about.

"I'm not sure. Mipsy? What's going on?"

"Potter elves be having a gift for Master Charlie!" She beamed and ran off.

"Oh…" Harry said and stared at his elves in amusement. Hermione watched with interest- she still thought having house elves was wrong.

Soon the elves had manipulated a huge package into the room and sang a tuneless but touching rendition for Charlie who was laughing and hugging each elf. He opened it slowly and stood shocked at the beautiful crib that was carved from a dark wood.

"You guys… made this?" Harry asked after a while. The elves nodded with huge eyes.

"Thank you." Charlie whispered and hugged them all again.

"Um… why a crib?" Fred asked after a while.

"We were going to announce it today anyway… might as well do so now." Charlie nodded and stood by Harry.

"Charlie's pregnant. We're having twins." Harry beamed. There was absolute silence as the humans froze in shock and elves in anticipation. It was broken by Hermione and, interestingly enough, Draco rushing at the couple with wide smiles and congratulations on their lips. The twins and soon Bill joined the group hug while Severus refused to be involved and waited his turn with Fleur and Percy.

"Well, I guess you don't need the potion." Severus commented after everyone had a chance to congratulate and hug them.

"Well not the one you offered. I was hoping you could brew the supplement potions us." Harry smiled.

"Of course." Severus nodded and followed the dancing folks to the middle of the room.

After a few dances, Harry left Charlie to catch up with his brothers and found Severus skulking in the corner, nursing an as yet untouched glass of brandy.

"You're happy?" Severus asked as Harry approached.

"More than ever. Charlie… makes me happy."

"Good. I was worried how long you two would take to realize your feelings." Severus said casually watching Harry's response.

"That obvious?"

"Both of you." Severus agreed with a small smile.

"What about you? I noticed a certain attraction…"

"Don't… I'm too old for that person."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Don't run, Sev. You owe it to yourself to at least try."

"I am… wary of being rejected."

"If you do get rejected, that is that and you move on. I won't let you avoid a chance at happiness because you're afraid." Harry declared with a grin. Severus groaned and they enjoyed a stretch of silence.

"So… do I come to you for permission?" He asked with a sideways glance.

"I suppose. But, you have it already. I trust you with our lives… and I know you can be a great lover and more."

"Thank you." Severus inclined his head and smiled. His eyes did not leave one figure that was waltzing away with Draco.

Harry left Severus to his thoughts and approached the twins. It was amusing to note that they didn't even register his presence until he coughed lightly.

"Hello, Harry!" They said in unison.

"Hi guys." Harry smiled and let his eyes sweep the room and fix on Charlie. "You guys looking to devour someone or looking forward to being devoured?" Harry asked with a straight face. As expected they sputtered. He waved at Charlie and gave them a sly look. "Oh my, did I break you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Harrikins…"

"You are way too…"

"Perspective…"

"For a little brother!"

"Hey! I have to be to be a good partner." Harry protested.

"True." They agreed.

"So? Are you gonna do something or stand around like statues?"

"We're not sure who should confess…"

"Why not both? He can decide who he wants, right?"

"That's just it!"

"What if he finds us disgusting?!"

"He won't. Just go dance with him and tell him how you feel."

"You think it will work?" George, the more sensitive of the twins asked.

"It will, George. Be honest with him."

"But… one of us will be hurt… I don't like it." Fred frowned.

"Take a chance, guys. You never know." Harry grinned. He knew the twins were serious as they even forgot the infamous 'twin speak' in their worry. They gave him an oddly shrewd look before nodding to each other and marching to a certain individual.

Harry grinned and wondered who else he could 'help'. His head was still in the clouds when Charlie's arms came around him. He automatically leaned into the man and kissed him.

"Done playing matchmaker?"

"That obvious?" Harry grinned.

"Definitely. Though I dare say none apart from Hermione noticed." Charlie grinned back.

"I hope they work out. I'm only worried about Draco… it must be confusing for him."

"I doubt it. Watch him being so comfortable. He'll be fine."

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Our family is growing." Harry noted.

"Yes it is."

"I like it."

"Me too, love. Now come, dance with me."

**Epilogue**.

Harry watched his two children with fondness and his eyes took in the scene. Charlie was cooing and playing with the kids in the study as he looked over papers that needed to be sorted. Harry was content with his life. Business was going well. His new ventures were taking off as expected. Most of all, his family was safe and happy.

Harry, Draco and Neville were working together to change the laws for the better and succeeding. It helped that Harry was Lord of three ancient and most noble houses; it certainly did not hurt that Draco was Lord Malfoy and Neville Lord Longbottom. The three men were a formidable force and as such held a total of fifteen seats. The combination was also such that it brought the support of both light, dark and neutral families. As such changing the world for the better was becoming child's play.

Charlie had done a marvelous job on the reserve and had successfully repopulated England with the dragon species native to it. His reserve provided a large fraction of ingredients from dragons due to Charlie's amazing ideas to procure them safely without hurting the beasts. The reserve was running on profit and was more or less self-sufficient. Charlie was even training newbies and was ready to take them on as apprentices for Care of Magical Creatures Mastery. Harry was both shocked and pleased to know Charlie had a mastery and promptly rectified his own education by taking up defense mastery with Severus (handy solution). He also had taken to learning obscure subjects as well as learning Potter, Black and Kinsley family magics which he wanted to pass on to his children at some point.

Their twin daughters were the stars in the house. Azalea was their eldest and a little on the quiet side but she had proved to be smart much to the delight of her godparents- Severus and Hermione. Draco and the twins were the godparents to Lantana who was much more active compared to her twin (they just hoped she didn't pick up the Weasley twin's penchant for pranking).

After the push from Harry, Severus mustered the courage to ask Hermione for a dance. She was delighted and commented on how he had _finally_ asked. From there, one thing led to another and they were married before anyone could blink in protest. Hermione and Severus moved to Hogsmeade where Severus set up a potions business (With Harry, Draco, Fred and George investing in the obviously lucrative set up). Hermione was still doing her mastery in charms and was set to finish in another year- shortest time ever for mastery completion. She also convinced her darling husband to train her in potions and Poppy into training her in healing. She claimed to combine the three to make medical advances in the wizarding world and not one of their friends doubted it.

The twins happily swept Draco away once he was relieved of Hermione that evening and the night apparently had ended in many confessions. Draco, not surprisingly, made the twins run around him for nearly a month before declaring them officially his. Later, with Harry and Severus helping, he dug up ancient pureblood laws to find a way to marry both of them. They were set to marry in the coming month and very happy together.

Percy improved quite a bit over the past year and was now a real part of the ministry. He was no longer a mindless lackey but helped Harry and Draco plan meticulously to purport change. His love life, though, was lacking but Harry had plans.

On a side note, Neville and Luna got together. No one was sure how. Rumor had it that Luna had casually kissed Neville leading to other things but Harry knew Neville had been the instigator- must have been that smug look he saw back at his and Charlie's wedding. They announced their wedding shortly after Charlie's birthday and were expecting their first child.

Dudley had, with the right help, straightened out. His difficulty with learning was just that. Once he got past the barriers he became a Ravenclaw… if he went to Hogwarts that is. He was currently finishing up high school, even if it was two years later than others his age. Dudley hoped to study science and become a scientist someday doing research into things like cancer. Vernon was predictably sent to prison where anger management was one of the few things he was forced to learn. Petunia was allowed to stay at Privet Drive for free but worked a small job for her daily needs. Dudley made sure to visit her regularly, claiming his mum must be lonely. It made Harry smile to see the changes in those two.

Molly was as difficult as ever but had become considerably quiet after Arthur finally lost it and had a shouting match with her… he surprisingly won. Ginny was a brat as always. Her dreams of playing quidditch went up in smoke as she neglected training in favor of trying to get back at Harry. Bill and Charlie, being worried big brothers, convinced Arthur to take her to a mind healer as her behavior was highly unhealthy. She was still under treatment after the diagnosis that she was too stressed to function properly. Fred and George insisted on hiring the best to treat their little sister and footed the bill.

Ron had disappeared. No one knew where he went or with who. After the confrontation with Harry on his wedding day and being unceremoniously dumped and ignored by Hermione, he simply packed a few clothes, stole some galleons and left. Arthur was very concerned but hoped his youngest son would straighten out when left on his own. Harry also hoped his ex-friend was alright but didn't let him upset his new life.

Today was their second anniversary. Charlie and Harry decided to celebrate the occasion with their one year old daughters. The Prophet would be doing a front page on this. Harry didn't think he'd ever agree to that… but there was indeed a first time for everything. Prominent people of the society were invited and the Potter Manor's facilities were finally being utilized to the fullest. The threat of deatheaters gone, Harry dared invite a band to play and invited almost everyone who was someone (Draco helped with the list, making good on his promise from first year). All their friends were automatically invited, despite their so called status. It was just the way Harry and Charlie wanted it.

It was the event of the year… anyone would agree. However it was special in another way, entirely personal way. This was the mark Harry had set for Charlie to figure out if he wanted to stay as a properly married couple. Both had expected this marriage to fail yet they were still together and madly in love. It was a milestone for their relationship and in some ways a beginning of something new and exciting. It felt like things were finally getting perfect.

Harry put away his work and locked it safely in the cabinet. He picked up Lantana who was running around in frenzy dressed in a pretty pink frock. Charlie smiled and got up, picking up Azalea who wasn't ready to leave her book behind; she was dressed in a soft blue frock matching her sister's. Harry offered his hand to Charlie who took it without hesitation and pulled him down for a promise filled kiss. They walked out and down the sweeping staircase elegantly, ready to greet their guests and show the world how happy they were.

* * *

><p><strong>What can I say? I'm a sucker for happy endings? How did you like the rather looong one-shot? Please review, I always appreciate your comments... Also, does anyone have a better name for this fic?<strong>


End file.
